Amu and The Pea
by S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2
Summary: Ikuto's parents want him to marry a true princess. But there are only two that are known to the kingdoms, their names are a mystery though. Saaya has a secret that could ruin her life, what could it be? When Ikuto finally meets Amu will she remember?
1. Character Profile

These are the Characters you will meet in the first couple chapters. Oh, and there are no charas again.

X*x Character Profiles x*X

Name: Amu Hinamori  
Eye Colour: Golden Honey  
Hair Colour: Pink  
Age: 17  
Status: Noble

Name: Utau Hoshina  
Eye Colour: Voilet  
Hair Colour: Blond  
Age: 17  
Status: Princess (Royalty)

Name: Saaya Yamabuki  
Eye Colour: Green  
Hair Colour: Reddish Brown  
Age: 18  
Status: Princess (Royalty)

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Eye Colour: Midnight Blue  
Hair Colour: Midnight Blue  
Age: 18  
Status: Prince (Royalty)

Name: Aruto Tsukiyomi  
Eye Colour: Navy Blue  
Eye Colour: Midnight Blue  
Age: 40  
Status: King (Royalty)

Name: Souko Tsukiyomi  
Eye Colour: Indigo  
Hair Colour: Blond  
Age: 38  
Status: Queen (Royalty)

Name: Midori Yamabuki  
Eye Colour: Yellow-Green  
Hair Colour: Chestnut  
Age: 37  
Status: Queen (Royalty)

Name: Tsumugu Yamabuki  
Eye Colour: Orange  
Hair Colour: Brownish Blond  
Age: 39  
Status: King (Royalty)

Summary: Ikuto's parents want him to marry a true princess. But there are only two that are known to the kingdoms, their names are a mystery though. So in order to find the princess they put the 50 candidates through one test, which is to see if any of them can feel a pea under 30- 40 mattresses. Saaya has a secret that could ruin her own life? What could it be? And when Ikuto finally meets Amu will she remember her true place among the rankings of royalty?


	2. The Beginning

**#*# Ikuto's POV #*#**

I was having an amazing dream when my, oh so very annoying butler, I'd guess you'd call him that, came in.

"IKUTO! NYA!" he yelled while violently shaking me awake. "Your Parents when in their study chambers at once, nya!"

"Yoru, you know better then anyone that I prefer to sleep to at least noon." I told him matter-of-factly.

Yoru was looking at me patiently, waiting for me to finish my little speech. But when I was done he shoved a clock in my face.

"I know that. That's why I woke you know!" he smugly smiled while pointing to the clock that read _12:01._

I grumbled then got up to get changed, when Yoru scurried out of the room.

**:x. Study Chamber .x:**

I was in front of the two large golden coloured, wood doors. When I heard it, it was the must horrifying sound you could ever hear, if you were in my position.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!" there it was again, I cringed.

Then I unconsciously knocked on the door, signaling my arrival. I reached for the golden handle, turned it ever so slowly, and opened the door to my death. But what I saw was astonishing. There wasn't anyone there, just my parents.

_Wow! I must be going crazy_. I thought to myself.

"Ah! There you my son." My father said proudly while smiling at me.

My mother turned to me and smiled a more greeting smile then my father's. My father then motioned her to leave, she nodded then turned to me and smiled, though this time it seemed as though she was trying to apologize for something. I brushed it off as soon as my father told my to sit.

"What do you want this time, Father?" I asked him angrily.

"As, you my know you 18th birthday was yesturday," he said, god I know what he's going to say next, "So your mother and I have prepared several princesses."

"Dad! You and mother both know I will not choose a wife!" I told him sternly, he simply smiled. I hate when he smiles, no smirks, like that.

"HA! Don't worry about a thing son. We have a test for the princess to go through." He chuckled, while I grimaced.

**!?! Amu's POV !?!**

I woke up with the sound of birds chirping. I smiled. I love how easy my life is when I first wake up. But this is where that feeling ends.

"Amu! Get out of bed and go fetch some water!" My father, who looked nothing like me yelled. Actually, come to think of it I don't really know his name at all.

_**FLASHBACK (Amu 11yrs,)**_

"Papa?" I said

"Yes." My father turned to me and smiled kindly, "What is it, darlin'?"

"All my friends know their parents' names, and I don't. Why is that?" I asked curiously.

Papa scowled at then turned away, grumbling something along the lines of "nosey kid".

But my smiled turn to a frown when he turned around and growled, "Go get water."

"NOW!" he yelled at me.

I whipped around and ran off whimpering.

END FLASHBACK

It was never the same after that I've never met my mother, though she is in the house, according to my father. Who I've never ask about his name again because every time I get on the subject he throws something at the wall and on rare occasions me.

"I don't see water on the table!" he yelled.

I quickly go changed in to the ripped clothes he gave me. When I asked why at had such ratty clothing when we were nobles. He would always turn around and tell that good clothes have to be earned and I have not earned them yet.

Once I got my clothes on I was out the door in a matter of minutes. I walked down to the barn where buckets were. Once I had a bucket I, went to the back of the barn and got the dog I had rescued a couple days ago. Still hadn't named it, but when I told it I would come three times a day to take it out with me when I got water, it seemed pretty happy.

We were walking to the well, when a friend of mine, who was forbidden to ever talk to me, came running up.

"Hey, Amu. I haven't seen you in forever." She said smiling.

"Ya, I know. You have some pretty strict parents." I told her.

The dog was pulling on my pant leg and whimpering.

Shot! I forgot I had to bring water to father.

"Sorry, Utau. I have to go." I said turning on my heels about to run towards the house when Utau grabbed my arm.

"I hate how your so-called father is treating you." She said to me. I smiled at her,

"You know who my parents are. If they knew what he was doing to I'm positive they'd let you stay at are house." She told me. Though the offer was tempting, I shoke my head refusing the offer. She sighed and I ran off. After I put the dog away I walked to the house. Then put the bucket of water on the kitchen counter.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" my father's voice was filled with rage. I sucked in a breath, _Oh Shit!_ I thought while slowly turning around.

Chapter #1 Done. Okay, so there's chapter 1 read and review let me know what you think so far. It may be a couple chapters before I start the fairytale part.


	3. The Unknown, and Accidental Meeting

'Kay, so here is Chapter 2 hope you enjoy it. I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters

_**~ Someone's POV ~**_

I was standing in the ballroom, down the hall from the Prince's Parents' study chamber. The room was filled with about 50 nobles and princesses, like myself. While I was looking around I could tell this would be a piece of cake. _The prince will fall for me as soon as he sees me_, I thought smugly.

"Cough," The old butler for earlier was standing at the podium, " I, um, would like to the candidates of Prince Ikuto, that a noble's daughter won't be attending due to some, um, family issues." He said nervously.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!" I laughed_, that just makes it easier,_ I thought. Everyone in the room was staring at me like I was some sort of freak.

"What are you looking at !?" I sneered violently at them. They looked away except one girl, she had shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes, but I really couldn't tell from this distance. I glared at, and to my surprise she glared back. I walked up to her, to see I was right but her eyes weren't just blue they looked as if they were ice. I shivered, and she smirked.

"What do YOU want?" I asked emphasizing 'you'.

"I wanted to introduce myself," the girl spoke; she had a very clear voice. She stared at me for a while.

"Well, you going to tell your name any time soon, or would you prefer me to guess?" I asked rudely. She smiled.

"My name is Lulu De Morcerf, I'm a princess. I can also tell you think you have this 'contest' in the bag, don't you?" she asked, well more like stated. I smiled, _I think I may like this girl_, I thought. I nodded.

"Why, is there a problem?" I asked. This time it was her turn to nod.

"Ya, there is. There are a group of girls, maybe 2 or 3, but they think they run this place." She told me and I could hear the hatred in her voice.

"Well, we're going to have to change that, now won't we." I said smirking. She sighed, and then smirked.

"I think we'll become good friends." She said smirking as we made our way over to the wannabe's.

"Oh, and by the way my name is Saaya Yamabuki." I said, and she nodded.

_**#*# Ikuto's POV #*#**_

I was walk towards the park, my usual place to think when I've just been told I don't get to choose the wife I don't really want to marry.

"Life is so hard sometimes." I sighed. I walked up to the fountain that had the kingdom's founder on it. The surprising part was that the founder was a girl and that my family was never related to her, and I have no idea why my family is royal now. Every time I ask my parents just say 'you'll know in time.' Whatever the hell that means.

I put my violin case on the edge of the fountain, and sat down beside it. I sighed while looking around. Then I spotted what I was looking for, a taiyaki stand. I leaped off the wall and head toward the stand. Before I got there I put on a pair of black shades.

"Ah, Hello there young man. What can I get you?" He asked kindly.

"Two chocolate taiyaki, please." I responded monotonely. Then another man came up behind me.

"Hey, have you seen her yet?" the man grumbled.

"No sorry. I know she does usually come here, but not today, sorry." He said coldly, in response to the other man's rudeness.

"What girl?" I asked curiously, after the man had left to go search some where else.

"His daughter, who has apparently ran away again." The man chuckled, and rolled his eyes. I silently questioned why he did that but didn't say anything. After I thanked him, again I walked back to the fountain and grabbed my violin case then walked to the tree that I usually sit on, and no one has ever found me so far. Well, everyone except my sister. But she usually sneaks out to see her friend, who was forbidden to see her, but she usually break the rules any way. I shrugged my shoulders at the thought. After climbing the large tree with my cat like reflexes. I began to get comfortable. But as I sat down something fell on me from a branch above. I was going to look around to see what fell but it was all black because something was on me. But as fast as it fell it was on the ground and running. _Weird_, I thought shrugging it off and began to get comfortable again, and soon after I fell asleep.

**#*# 3 Hours Later #*#**

I abruptly woke up to find myself on the ground. I stretched, brushed off the invisible dust on my pants, and then headed to get my second fill of taiyaki. I walked over to the man, who chuckled and smiled when he saw me.

"Boy! You must really like these things, or are you waiting to see the noble's daughter who, by the way, fell out of a tree about 3 hours ago." He smiled, while shaking his mumbling something along the lines of 'she going to get herself killed'. This got my interest. But he was turned around gettign my chocolate taiyaki. Then he abruptly turned around.

"Don't, and I mean DO NOT tell the noble his daughter was climbing that tree," He pointed to the tree I had just come from._ So, that was what fell on me_, I thought. I gave him a quick nod, letting him know I heard him.

"If you don't mind telling why?" I asked curiously while nibbling on my chocolate taiyaki. He looked around before answering my question.

"Well, rumour is that he abuses her. That's also why she runs away so often." He said, "This is the longest she's made though, he has to be close to finding her now." I was about to walk away but the man continued to talk and I didn't want to be rude to the man who gave me such delicious treats.

"The weird thing is that she looks like the sculpture," he pointed to the founder's sculpture n the centre of the fountain, "and nothing like her father or mother." He turned shaking his head in confusion. _Strange, Dad said that the founder's daughter was already at the palace along with all the other nobles, and princesses_, I inquired to myself head to a random beach to sit down.

_**!?! Amu's POV !?!**_

_After I put the dog away I walked to the house. Then put the bucket of water on the kitchen counter._

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" my father's voice was filled with rage. I sucked in a breath, **Oh Shit!** I thought while slowly turning around.

When I turned around and there father was with his fist in the air ready to come down on me. His fist was about 2 inches away from my face when there was a knock on the door. Father peeked out the window then commanded me to scrub the floors. He opened the doors and someone from the palace, who might I add looked very familiar, was standing there with a letter from the King.

" To Noble Family Hinamori, The King and Queen would like your daughter to take part in the 'contest' to find Prince Ikuto's wife." The man finished, and father looked ready to rip the guy's head off. But I was excited, finally I'll be able to leave this hellhole.

"Our, I mean, my daughter would never participate in such a barbaric thing." He said. If only he knew I wanted to try. Wait! What am I kidding, even if I wanted to go father would never let me go. Once the man left father slammed the door shut. Then glared daggers at me. _What the hell did I do!_ I thought.

"I want you to go put on some clothes that nobles actually where then go to the market and buy food for dinner." He demanded, while stomping off in to a room.

I walked in to my room then went in to my closet and put on a dress "mother" had gotten me to where in public, because I can wear ripped clothes in the house to do chores, but when it came to going in public I had to look my best. So, when I was dressed in a floor length, red dress with a thick black strip going down the middle. It had long sleeves, that were red and the edges were black (picture on profile.) When I was done dressing, I went to the kitchen to grab a basket. After I left the house and got the dog.

**?!? At The Market ?!?**

I got to the market and started to look around. But my mind started to drift and I came to a fortuneteller, father always told me never to talk to them, so I never did. Today was no different, except for the part of her yelling at me 'you will find love soon'. I laughed. That woman must be crazy or something. The dog barked, and that's when I realized I had wonder into a meat store. I looked down at the dog and it hit me. I crouched down to the dog's height.

"I think I just figured out a name for you." I told the little golden retriever. She looked at me intently waiting for me to tell her.

"Your name should be Ai." I smiled at her. She barked and wagged her tail. Then did the most unexpected thing, well at least to me, Ai licked my cheek. I laughed and then hugged her.

"Oh, Crap! We have to get back to father soon or I'll be in trouble." I said to Ai but mostly to myself. I ran out to the vegetable shop and bought a lot of veggies for a vegetable stir-fry. I nodded, as I made sure I had all the things I needed. I was walking home when I past the park I like to go to think about a better life. I was about to go in when I heard something, or at least I thought I had.

"AMU!!!!" A voice screeched. I turned towards it only to see father run towards me, I cringed then bolted toward the man managing the taiyaki stand.

"Oh. Hello, Amu. Would you like me to keep your food safe while you hide?" He questioned me kindly. Since, I was out of breath I nodded told Ai to go home, and then I ran to my tree. After I had climbed to the top I got comfortable and fell asleep.

**?!? 1 Hour Later ?!? **

I guess I got too comfortable sleeping because I woke felling off the branch I was currently on. Knowing this tree as well as I do I knew there would be a branch soon. I tensed waiting for the impact, but it never came, only as soft, warm landing. I looked behind me to see none other then the prince himself. _Shit, I can't let him see me_, I thought while covering his eyes. I kept his eyes covered until I was half way off the branch because I figure he'll spend too much time looking around to notice me and my pink hair, which makes me stand out, falling out of the tree. When I felt my feet hit the ground I grab my food that the man was holding out to me. I gave a quick thanks and ran back home, whom am I kidding, that house I live in is no home. So, I ran back to the hellhole, I guess that works, to find out what punishment awaits me there.

Okay, so that was Chapter Two, I think. I hope it's as long as some reviewers wanted.

Character Profile Update:

Name: Lulu De Morcerf

Eye Colour: Ice Blue

Hair Colour: Blond

Age: 19

Status: Princess (Royalty)

Don't be afraid to correct me on things, I'm always open for suggestions. Please, Read and review!! : D


	4. Telling Hisae

I have had exam this past week, and I've been unable to type up a chapter. I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing my story! Here's Chapter 3.

* * *

**^ Saaya's POV ^**

Recap

"_I think we'll become good friends." She said smirking as we made our way over to the wannabe's._

"_Oh, and by the way my name is Saaya Yamabuki." I said, and she nodded._

We weaved our way through the crowd that was around the wannabe's. I scoffed at how everyone was fawning over them. I looked over at Lulu and saw she was restraining herself from doing something drastic. We continued on, to the middle of the grouping.

"Oh! Look who it is the wannabe's!" I shouted, then everyone one created a circle around the groups, Lulu, and me.

"Look who's telling!" the little blond one, who could match Lulu's ice, cold glare.

"Now, Rima let's not do anything that might get us kicked out." The girl with long, purple hair said.

"Yeah, _Rima. _Do anything too drastic, now." Lulu sneered. Then I heard a faint coughing noise as I looked around I saw the nervous old man_, Perfect! He can observe, and get them kicked out._ I thought. I told Lulu my plan while Rima was trying to get out of the purple haired- girl's hold.

"I don't think that'll work unless you want to be caught starting it." Lulu whispered franticly. I thought about what she had said and was about to respond when a booming voice came over from the stage.

"Hello! And welcome to the palace!" The man said capturing everyone's action, "I would like to apologize for the wait but, unfortunately my son hasn't come back from his walk, so if you'd all just-" The man was cut off by all the princesses' loud disappointments.

"EXCUSE ME!" The man said with extreme force. "I haven't introduced my self properly," He said as if forgetting what he was saying before, "My name is Aruto Tsyukiomi." He said loudly because no one was listening, well until they heard his name, we all gulped realizing we had cut off the King. He smiled at our re-action.

" As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He continued, " I apologize for the wait, my son has yet to return. If you'd all follow Kairi," he told us pointing to he boy in glasses standing beside him, " He will so you to your rooms and in the morning I will personally introduce you, individually, to my son, Ikuto." With that the King left the room briskly. I'm guessing because we were all excited to meet the prince. I looked over at the wannabe's, to see they weren't excited, but had a new group member.

"Looks like the wannabe's have a new friend." I laughed, showing Lulu. She laughed loudly, and caught everyone's action. I sighed and shoke my head.

"Why aren't you jumping for joy, like the rest of us?" Lulu asked jumping at the change to make them look bad.

"Well, actually, I'd say everyone is jumping with excitement." The purple haired one said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever." Lulu scoffed.

"Who's the new pip squeak?" I asked motioning with my head toward the girl a bit taller than the Rima girl.

"Her name is Yaya and I'd appreciate it if you would call her that." A new voice joined the conversation, followed by a couple gasps. People started to move, only to reveal Utau.

"I… um…" I was at a loss of words. She only smiled In return. She then motion for them to follow her, I'm assuming because they followed suit. Then that Kairi guy told us to follow him to our rooms, which we did.

**!?! Amu's POV !?!**

_So, I ran back to the hellhole, I guess that works, to find out what punishment awaits me there._

Once I got to there I didn't go inside because I wanted to check and make sure Ai was there. I got into the barn and quietly called her, which was followed by a series of sounds, that sounded at if she were running towards me. Once she came into view I told her to stop and go back to the cage.

"I'm sorry." I called after I heard her whine. Then I ran back to the house, I seldomly call home.

Once I was inside, I shut the door as quietly as I could, but apparently it wasn't quite quiet enough. Soon after I shut the door I heard father barreling down the stairs. I briskly placed the basket of food on the counter, and started to put it into the cabinets. When he tapped me ever so politely on my shoulder, and when I say politely I mean jabbing his sausage fingers into my shoulder until I gave in and turned around. Which didn't take long. When I turned around to face him I got a slap to the face, one you wouldn't believe how much it hurt. I struggled to keep myself from crying in front of him.

He gave me one more painful slap that sent me to the ground, but I still wouldn't cry, instead I put a hand to my cheek. When I did my cheek was burning it was so warm. I looked up at him when he stood me up, and was about to hit again.

"What do you think your doing?" A female voiced questioned him, which in turn stopped his movements almost instantly. When he turned to answer the woman, moved over and gripped to counter to steady myself. "You told me you were taking good care of her! Not BEATING her!" The woman sounded stressed and anger. I moved over more to get a better look at my savior. When I did I saw mother_. I haven't seen her in years,_ I thought.

"Honey, please! You must understand." He begged her to agree with what he was doing.

"Why would I? Amu can barely stand on her own." She continued to disagree with him, much to my liking, "Amu, dear, please come with mother." She told me and I nodded, and went to follow. When mother turned around and started to walk away father grabbed my arm.

"We WILL finish this later!" he sneered quietly into my ear. Then he pushed me forward. I continued to follow her. When she decided to stop and peak over her shoulder.

"Don't you have any questions for me?" she asked calmly. I never even thought about thing to ask her but there were a couple, I was dieing to know about.

"Do you mind telling me your names?" I asked.

"Why of course! Why are you so shy to ask?" She seemed shocked for a second at the least.

"Well, because." I stopped and thought about whether of not I could trust her. "He, I mean, Father started to beat me after I asked his name." I decided to tell her.

"I see," She thought for a while then sighed, "Don't worry, I won't do anything. I'll just be your mother figure." She said brightly but the last word quietly. Before replying to my question I asked.

"My name is Hisae, and your father's name is Arashi." She told me after she chuckled lightly. I gave her a questioning look.

"Why do you find it funny?" I asked.

"Your father's name means storm." She told me. I was shocked, his name represented himself so well, and this scared me. I think she noticed this because the next thing I knew, she was telling me not to worry. I nodded and then we continued to walk down a hall I had never been in before. I was constantly looking around at the new surroundings I wasn't aware that mother had stopped walking and was now laughing at me. I stopped and pouted.

"Oh, don't look like that." She told me, but there was something in her voice that told me there was a surprise I may, or may not like coming.

"Come we must hurry!" She told me after, suddenly realizing we had been standing for too long.

"But where are we going, Hisae?" I asked while running. When she heard ask she stopped dead, causing me to run into her back. I looked up to see her looking down at me.

"Please call me mother." She told me before starting to run down to extremely long hallway. Once we got to a wooden door we stopped. When mother open the door I was shocked. My mouth must have been open because she put a hand under my chin and closed it shut. There were so many dresses from ball gowns, to evening gowns, to casual dresses, to beach dresses, and even a number of wedding dresses.

"Why did you show me this? And why, on earth, do you have so many dresses?" I asked while she chuckled at my expression. It was like a gigantic walk- in closet.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet. Your father doesn't know of this room." She told me. "It has to be a secret between you and me. Okay?" I could only nod. When we were finally inside the room, closet, mother shut the door.

"Now, we can talk normally," she informed me, "the room is sound- proof."

"So are you going to answer my questions from before?" I asked her. She nodded then continued through the room, towards a table at the back. When we both sat down she began to talk.

"Well, to start off, I showed you this because I'm going to help you get to the palace for that 'contest' your father told me about, accidentally, of course." She continued, " I also have the help of the princess and queen, which was quite a surprise to both myself and Utau."

"Why?" I asked not really understanding. "About the Queen part." I clarified.

"Because I thought you were banned." She told me and I shoke my head.

"No, as far as I know, I'm only banned from talking to Utau." I said shrugging my shoulders because we break that rule any way. But, when I looked at mother I saw she was smirking.

"What is it?" I asked her, obviously curious.

"The Queen dropped that rule." I grabbed her and with excited eyes asked her if it was true and she only nodded. I jumped up and down in my chair, and I can't forget to mention I was squealing. Hisae was laugh at me and then it hit me. Why haven't I seen her around the house? I stopped abruptly and thought about it.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I was just wonder, why I haven't ever seen you around the house?" I asked a little nervous, to see her reaction. But she just laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that!" she exclaimed. "Your father, oh so lovingly, locked me in my room. It was only until Utau can after he left to go find you today." She told me. Then she looked at the clock.

"We'll have to talk about this another day. But I like to get you out of the house for the rest of the day, which is about 6 hours until the moon is a quarter of the way to midnight." She looked at me and I nodded understand, that she was going to get me outside and then I only have about 6 hours before I should come home. We exited the room and mother locked it behind us, then we ran swiftly down another hallway that led to another wooden door. Mother unlocked it and looked toward the noise of heavy footsteps. Then she pushed me into the room and before the door I whispered a quick thanks. Then headed to the park.

?!? At The Park ?!?

I thought I should probably go apologize for falling on the prince earlier, though I didn't want to something told me I should go talk to him and apparently my brain came up with that excuse. Hopefully he won't be there and I want have to talk to him. I smiled to myself as I made my way back the park. When I got to the park I looked at the clock to see how much time I still had left. I only had 4 hours left, I frowned I guess trying to get out of the house took longer than expected.

I was looked around the park, and my smile just got bigger. _He's not hear_, I thought. I sighed and wandered over to the taiyaki stand. I was still looking around just to make sure I wasn't getting my hopes up. But as I was walking over to the stand I had a feeling someone was staring at me, almost as if they were undressing me with their eyes, but I shoke off the feeling after Atsuo, the elderly man who looked after the taiyaki stand, started to talk to me.

"Hello, Amu. I see, you escaped your father, today." He said rather louldly and looked over the benches near the fountain.

"Um, yeah. Two please!" I smiled at him. He sighed then nodded, obviously not catching the attention of what ever he was looking at. After he gave the chocolate taiyaki, I thanked him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. If you would mind getting me in 3 and a half hours?" I asked him.

"I'm actually leaving in 2 hours but I'll let you know then, how's that sound?" I nodded, and thanked him once again before heading to the tree. When I got there I sat on the side of the tree that faces the park.

**#*# Ikuto's POV #*#**

_Recap_

**Strange, Dad said that the founder's daughter was already at the palace along with all the other nobles, and princesses, **I inquired to myself head to a random beach to sit down.

I was sitting down when I something very eye catching. It was a girl and she seem to be looking for something, but that not what made her eye catching. She had waist long, pink bubblegum pink, and when she walked by the fountian she looked identical to the founder statue. She looked in my direction, and I don't know why but, I hid from her. When she looked in my direction I saw two golden orbs, that looked like her eyes were actually liquid honey, they were enluring. She also had a prefect figure, I noticed when my eye started to travel down her body. When she looked away, I went bck to my spot on the bench and continued to watch her. I'm surprised she hasn't felt my eyes on her yet. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring, I don't even now why I care, I never have, so why am I starting now. I still watched her for some reason.

"Hello, Amu. I see, you escaped your father, today." He said rather louldly and looked over at me. I looked down at what was in my hand, but still listened to their conversation_. So she was the girl that fell on me and the grumpy noble's daughter_, I smirked at the thought. I decided to go to my tree and have a little cat- nap because there conversation isn't interesting anymore. I walked by and heard him, I guess he thinks I left. I was sitting on the side of the tree that doesn't face the park. I was just starting to fall asleep when, I got a huge smell of chocolat taiyaki in my nose. I sniffed the air and found the it was coming from the other side of the tree. I peaked around the tree slyly, and saw the Amu girl I was watching earlier. She was humming to herself and didn't even notice that I was about to take a bit of her snack. I took a bit and without think I spoke.

"Mmm, that's good." I said, not even noticing how close we were. Well, that is until she flailed her arms, screamed and through all this ended up falling on me once again.

**!?! Amu's POV !?!**

"Mmm, that's good." I heard someone say very close to my ear. I looked up and saw the prince. I screamed, amd flailed my arms. Then some how ended up falling on the prince, again. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were two very aluring midnight blue eyes, that were so mysterious, and they looked very blocked off, as if shutting everyone out. I could say I didn't like it very much. He coughed then I realized what position we were in and blushed furiously.

"I … um… I … I'm s-sorry!" I practically yelled, while jumping off him.

"Aw, and I was have so much fun," He said, with a smirk plastered to his face.

"P-pervert!" I yelled at him.

"Come on, _Amu,_ I was only kidding." He said, emphasising my name.

"Don't say my na-. Hey, how do you even know my name?" I asked him nervously. Then he leaned in closer to my face, so I could feel his breath on face. I was blushing like crazy.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked , DUH! Is what I wanted to say but I could only nod.

"Fine, but it's a secret only between me and you." He said leaning in. He was breathing in my ear. He was about to say something, or so I thought. When I screamed again.

"AH!!!!!!!!! Y-y-y-you. . . you," I was stuttering to much.

"I what _Amu_?" he asked me, emphasising my name again.

"You bit m-me!" I yelled trying to control my stuttering. "And I tried to tell you before don't say my name like that!"

"But I like to." He told me.

"PERVERT!!" I yelled at him. He just laughed at me.

"Your so much fun to tease." He chuckled.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Do you know the prince's name?" he asked me, as if he was astonished that I didn't know his name.

"I was closed off from the village since I was 13." I told him. He just nodded.

"Ikuto Tsyukiomi." I told me plainly. After awhile we were both sitting on the ground talking about our pasts, his was a lot longer then mine because I didn't remember anything before 11. Little did they know of the audience watching.

**x*x Atsuo's POV x*x**

It was time to pack up and leave. Once I had everything ready to leave, I was walking over to the tree when I heard laughing. When I looked up at the tree I saw the most amazing thing. Amu and the young prince were getting a long fabulously. I smiled I knew she would help him smile. I have seen him here every day since, a good friend of his moved away, and apparently he doesn't remember her, nor does she remember him. I frowned, then turned and left 'forgetting' to tell Amu the time.

**?!? Amu's POV ?!?**

I laughed. Ikuto can be so funny, when he let's people in to see the real him. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon was almost to where it was suppose to be when she should be at home. I looked to see if Atsuo was still there. To my surprise he wasn't. When I looked at the clock I saw I had 30 mins to get home. My delimna was that 'home' was an hour away.

I got up, only to have Ikuto grab my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I felt bad because I could see the glow in his eyes dull, and then he let go of my wrist roughly.

"My times up." I told him running away. I'm probably not going to see him anytime soon.

**#*# Ikuto's POV #*#**

Amu laughed. I smiled, her laugh was like a melody you could never get tired of, I kow what your thinking, you think I've fallen in love, but I haven't. I think of Amu as my second sister. She stopped laughing and started looking around. I was wondering she was looking for when she abruptly got up. She took a step when unconsciously grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" I asked, and I let disappointment invade my voice because I was I wish she wouldn't leave. I felt my happiness drain as she pleaded with her eyes for me to let go of her. I threw her hand away roughly.

"My times up." She told before running away. I wish she wouldn't leave because I'll never see her again most likely. But I do wonder what she meant by 'her times up'. I unconscious wished it wasn't anything bad.

I was getting up to leave when I heard a russle in the bushes. I brushed it off then looked to the ground and recalled what had happen this afternoon, as I walked to the palace.

**S2 Utau's POV S2**

I was watching what was happening with Amu and Ikuto since early this afternoon.

Amu was laughing then stopped and looked around. Ikuto was watching her very intently and that surprised but also made me happy to know Ikuto found someone worth his time. I smiled, but it disappeared as soon as Amu stood up abuptly and took a step forward. Ikuto stopped her said something, but he looked sadden, and looked as though he may lose Amu forever. She asked him with her eye to let go. Which he did but rougher then he expected I'm sure. She said something about her time being up, but she spoke louder then Ikuto did. Then she ran off. I was watching Ikuto for a while then decided to leave I jumped out of the bushes and down the hill I was on then I ran back to the carriage.

Once I was in the carriage I gave him Amu's address. I had to tell Hisae about this.

* * *

That was Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please Read & Review!!!!! :D :D

The next chapter will be shorter. Sorry. :(


	5. A Week's Notice

**Okay so, this is Chapter 4. Just giving a heads up, there won't be much Amu POV in this Chapter, if any at all.**

* * *

**#*# Ikuto's POV #*#**

_Recap_

_I do wonder what she meant by 'her times up'. I unconscious wished it wasn't anything bad. I was getting up to leave when I heard a russle in the bushes. I brushed it off then looked to the ground and recalled what had happen this afternoon, as I walked to the palace._

That night, I layed in my bedroom, and I found the ceiling oddly interesting.

"I wonder where Utau is? I haven't seen her all afternoon." I said outloud. There was a knock on my door, but I really didn't acknowledge it until, they started to bang on the door.

"What!" I yelled, I was getting annoyed. The door flung open, revealing Yoru.

"I just had to make sure you were home, nya." He told me, but it sounded like there was more he wanted to say.

"And?" I asked.

"And tomorrow you have to meet every princess and noble here, personally." He continued. "Also, Aruto asked me to tell you, that leaving the palace ground from no on, is strictly prohibited. Nya." He tried to sound official but ruined it when he said 'nya'. I scowled. _There go my chances to see Amu_, I thought. Then I thought crossed my mind. If Amu is a noble, why isn't she here?

"Yoru?" I asked, to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone noble family that is not attending the 'contest'?" I asked.

"Hm. . ." He thought for a moment, "Ya, I believe it's the Yamabuki family actually, and the father seem very cruel by what the messenger decribed his tone." I nodded and told Yoru he could go to bed. When Yoru left I thought back to this afternoon's events. While I was thinking, I realized I didn't know her last name. So, she could have come late. Right? I thought. "No, she said something about her time being up, and ran in the opposite direction of the palace." I started to talk out loud to myself. When I was finished thinking, I decided to go to sleep.

**#*# Next Morning #*#**

"Wake up! Ikuto!" someone was yelling at me. I opened my eyes, then blinked a couple times to clear the blurriness in my eyes. When I cleared the drowziness out and sat up in my bed, I saw my father yelling at me to get up. I looked over at the clock. When I saw the time anger boiled inside me. I was a having the best dream and he decides to wake me up 5 hours earlier. I clenched my teeth, and glared at him.

" I had to wake you earlier because you have to meet over 100 princesses, and nobles." He told me, as I got out of my bed. My father left telling my to go to the ballroom once I was dressed. I got dressed in a white t-shirt, and black pants, with a pair of shoes. Then headed to the ballroom.

**#*# In Ballroom #*#**

I entered the ballroom half expecting hundreds of screaming girls, but there were only four girls, one including my sister. I saw father and mother, telling the servants to gather mattresses. As I walked closer to the group of girls with my sister, I realized they were some of my friends I hung out with when I was younger.

"Yo." I greeted when I was within hearing range.

"Oh, hey Ikuto." Yaya greeted, followed by a mumble from Rima, she never did like me much. But, she would always hang around my best friend, but I can't remember anything about her.

"Hi. Are the other here?" Nadeshiko asked, and by other she meant my guy friends.

"No, they are coming this afternoon, though." I told her, and they all brightened up. I smirked I knew they all had a crush on my other friends. Even Utau. Then father walked over and greeted everyone.

"Hello, I just wanted to ask Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima if they wanted to take part in the 'contest'?" He asked them looking at each of them as he said their names. They, then shoke their heads.

"Very well, you may stay to keep Utau some company." He finished then gestured me to follow him, which I did. When we got over to the mattresses he started to explain the 'contest'.

"There's an old legend in one of the books in the study chamber, it explains that the founders of our kingdom and the other kingdom were all true princesses. This means they can feel a frozen pea under a pile of mattresses." He said pointing to the pile of mattresses.

"That's, how you plan on finding the future Queen." I questioned. He only nodded his head before continuing.

"I did some research with the help of your mother, and there appears to be only 2 true princesses. One just happens to be Utau, and the other is a direct relative to the founder of this kingdom, but her name is not given to those who are not related." He finished with disappointment that he could just find the princess.

"When will the 'contest' begin?" I asked.

"After lunch." He stated matter-of-factly.

**#*# After Lunch #*#**

All morning I was staring out the window thinking about whether of not I love Amu. I still hadn't come to a conclusion. I was walking down the halls toward the ballroom. This time, though, I was fully expecting squealing girls. When I opened the doors, that's exactly what I saw, but I wasn't alone I had Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Mamoru experiencing the whole thing to. Once the guards quieted everyone down, my father gave the same speech he gave, to the girls, leaving out the Utau being a true princess part. After the speech, all the girls lined up.

I didn't pay attention to the 'contest'; I just talked to my friends.

"Kairi, is your shifted done?" Yaya asked.

"No, he didn't ever work for the palace," I told her, "He just liked to help out." Kairi nodded, then went back to reading a book, and by the cover I could tell he was researching the true princess thing.

"Hey, Ikuto don't be rude. Introduce us to your new friend." Nadeshiko scolded me.

"Right. Mamoru, this is Rima, Nadeshiko, Utau, and Yaya. Everyone this is Mamoru." I told them everyone greeted him, and then Nadeshiko started to talk to him non-stop.

"Ikuto-sama~" I heard the one voice I wish I would never hear.

"Oh, I forgot Saaya is here." I heard Utau whisper, and I then glared at her.

"Thanks." I whispered back sarcastically. I got up and walked over to the pile of mattresses and saw there were already 5 mattresses and about 75 weeping girls. I walked over to my dad to get the progress report, not that I really cared.

" Hey, how's it going?" I asked him.

"Well, as you can tell you don't have to meet each princess like I had originally wanted, and there are only 25 nobles and princesses left." He said gesturing towards the line. I scanned the line to double-check, and make sure Amu wasn't here. I sighed and was going to go back to my friends, but then I decided to go look out the window. When I got comfortable and looked outside I was surprised to see the sun setting.

"Were you looking for someone?" I voice female voice said. I turned to see Rima. I never really got along with her for some reason, and I wasn't going to start now. When I concluded that Rima wound not know, I just shoke my head. She sighed, and then walked away. I followed her with my eyes and saw that she was talking to Utau. I became uninterested and suddenly found the beautiful sunset interesting. Well, until I heard, yet another voice, interrupt my thoughts about a certain pink-haired girl.

"Ikuto?" The voice said. I turned my head towards the sound that was getting more, and more annoying. When I saw whom it was I sighed.

"What do you want, Utau!" My annoyed voice asked.

"I have something to tell you," she told me uncertainly, "about Amu." That spiked my interest about what she was about to say. But, as I looked at her she didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked her getting very impatient.

**S2x Utau's POV xS2**

_Recap_

_I was watching Ikuto for a while then decided to leave I jumped out of the bushes and down the hill I was on then I ran back to the carriage. Once I was in the carriage I gave him Amu's address. I had to tell Hisae about this._

So, here I was climbing out of a carriage in the middle of the night. I sighed. _This is crazy!_ I thought. Then I remembered I'm doing this for Ikuto and Amu.

"Right! For Amu and Ikuto." I exclaimed before heading towards the back of the Hinamori Mansion.

I knocked on the door for awhile.

"Ugh! Why isn't she answering the door." I practically screammed to the door. Then the door swung open, and I quickly hid because Hisae never opened the door that fast. But, I wasn't fast enough because someone grabbed me.

"Quickly my child, come in!" Hisae said urgently. I was so shocked and could only nodded.

She let go of my arm and ran off. All I could do was obediently follow.

Once we were inside her closet room, she made some tea then sat down infront of me. We started talking about little, meaningless things, and I guess she remembered I really only came to visit if I had something to say.

"Why are you here, today, Utau?" Hisae asked me.

"I saw something interesting." I told her smiling.

"Really," she inquired, "And what would that be?" I smirked before talking.

"Well, I saw Ikuto and Amu together at the park." I told her, and continued seeing she found this very interesting, "And that's not the best part! She actually got him to laugh. I mean actually LAUGH! Not one of those half- hearted chuckles. It was an actual Laugh." I calmed down toward the end of my outburst. She gasped then talked.

"My, that is wonderful." She smiled then frowned. I never really did like when she frowned it meant things are going to happen.

"What's wrong?" I asked not looking forward to the response.

"Well, Arashi got asked to work in a town, three kingdoms over." She sighed then gave me a small smile before continuing. "But I don't know when or how long until we have to move. Because he will force either myself and Amu or just Amu to go."

"Well maybe we can arrange them to meet a couple times before you move." I said. She nodded while thinking a plan through.

**~~ 1 Week Later ~~**

**#*# Ikuto's POV #*#**

It has been a week since the first meeting 5 mattresses were laid. Then, for some strange reason, my father decided to let the final 25 princesses and nobles stay for a week before the other mattresses are added. It has also been a week since Souko, my mother, Utau, and Hisae, Amu's mother, let Amu visit me. But only at night, so her father doesn't know. Right now I'm walking to the ballroom to await my fate. Though through the week Amu and I have gotten to know each other I can definitely say I like her. Okay so maybe I love her a lot, but she'll never know that.

_***#* In the Ballroom *#***_

I was watching the princesses and nobles file into the ballroom, one after the other. I sighed when two of them, to be more correct they were Saaya and her puppy, ran up to me and started to cling to each of my arms.

"Ikuto-sama~" They both whined.

"Hey, get off of the prince!" My friends, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima, surprising right, all shouted. Then the blonde one laughed menacingly.

"Ikuto may I talk to you?" Kairi stepped in between the two groups of girls.

"Depends what the topic is." I told him before he rolled his eyes, and dragged me off toward the library.

_***#* In the Library *#***_

We were in the library, and before we even entered Kairi ran off. I wandered in and looked around before sitting at a table. I was probably sitting there for 1 hour before Kairi came back with a book in his hand.

"Read the second paragraph on the second page." He said before tossing me the book and walking out of the room.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"To my room!" He replied coldly, he sounded really annoyed but I ignored it and start to read the paragraph.

The page red:

_Most people just think if you can feel any pea under one mattress,_

_Then you are a true princess but I can tell you that myth is false._

_There are a certain number of mattresses._

_Also, it cannot be any kind of pea; it has to be a frozen snow pea._

_And the matter concerning the number of mattresses, the number of mattresses needed to prove_

_Whether or not she is a true princess is 40._

_And the founder's bloodline has been able to feel a pea under 50 to 60 mattresses._

So if some felt the pea under 39 mattresses. They wouldn't be true princesses; therefore, they couldn't marry me! And that is all I thought about on my way back to the ballroom.

_***#* Back In the Ballroom *#***_

Once I got into the ballroom I saw my father telling the girls to calm down and line up. I could also tell that he was trying not to yell at them; not that I blame him. When they final started to listen he flagged me down. I walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing I just, wanted to know if you wanted to watch?" He told me, and in response I shoke my head. Afterwards I went back to my window, to think about what Amu and I are going to do tonight. Stay here or go to the park? Those were my options.

_***#* Couple Hours Later *#* **_

I was getting bored I had fallen asleep, then thought about tonight and came to a decision. Amu will pick, and with that I walked over to Aruto.

"How's it going?" I asked

"Pretty good it's down to two candidates. But, I still have to see how many mattresses are required to call one of them a true princess." He told me.

"40." I said.

"40?" my father repeated me.

"Yeah, I read it in a book in the library, and it is 40 mattresses." I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my window, but not before check to see the last two candidates. To my horror they were, Lulu, and Saaya. _Oh my god_, I thought.

I was sitting on my window for so long, and I was so zoned out because I didn't notice the time or that everyone was out of the palace. It was also 2 hours until Amu usually got here.

"Hey Ikuto." Someone said to me she sounded so disappointed. I turned.

"Oh, hey Utau. Why do you sound so depressed?" I asked truly concerned.

"Um… I don't know… how to say this but…" She was arguing with herself, and I could see it in her eyes, "The thing is … oh never mind."

"Utau," I said sternly, "Tell me." She looked at me then mumbled an okay.

"Amu… isn't coming." She said quickly.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Amu-"

"I heard you, I'm just shocked. Why?" I asked interrupting her.

"She's…moved." Utau told me before running off. I could tell she was just as upset as I was.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 4, hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought.**

**Read and Review**

**Press the awesome Green Button!!**

**l  
l  
V**


	6. The Dreaded AN

Heyy Everyone!

I just wanted to post this, dreaded author's note, so everyone knew I wasn't discontinuing Amu and The Pea.

It's just that I don't have my lap top working at the moment and all my story outlines and chapter starters are on it.

So, I won't be upgrading for a while the last will probably be about march break, and within march break I might be able to write 2 chapters or finish 1 and start another.

Really Sorry!!!

:D


	7. We Promise

Okay, so the asshole that was going to fix my laptop told me that it wasn't worth fixing! But in my mind if it ran fine before, so he should just fix it. Anyway since I told everyone I'd update during march break, so I downloaded Microsoft Word to my other computer and I'll try to remember what I had written. Here goes!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Mokona- There's just numbers, so it's easier to lie out the rest of the story.

mangareaderlover- I can't tell you that, yet! But you're on the right track! :P

Hanami Kimori- Haha! I never really thought of it before you reviewed! But I guess they'll have to use ladders.

Also a heads up, there won't be any Amu's POV for a while now, and after this chapter there might rarely be any POVs. So, here is Chapter 5!

* * *

_**#*# **__**Ikuto's POV #*#**_

Amu left!? I thought as I wandered back to my room. I felt something run down my cheek, so I toughed my cheek and found it was wet. I must have started to cry, I thought and I put my head down.

When I made it to my room, I lay on my bed, and looked to the ceiling hoping that answers to all my unasked questions would appear. When I finally decided they wouldn't appear, I turned over on to my stomach and let sleep consume me. I had a weird dream; it might have ever been a flashback.

**~*~ Flashback/Dream ~*~**

"Amu!" I yelled, as the pink haired beauty ran away from me. She stopped at the sound of my voice, and whipped her head around, giggling. _She was so pretty with her hair dancing in the wind_, I thought.

"Yes?" she laughed in her 7 year old voice, and kept running in the direction she was previously heading in.

"We can't go into the forest! It's too dangerous!" I shouted as loud as my 8 year old voice would allow me.

"But that's where you always play your violin!" She told me and vanished into the forest. I followed her, and tried to find her.

"Amu. Amu! AMU! Where are you?" I was getting so worried. It was true I always played my violin in forest, but my mother told me today, for some reason, that we weren't allowed into the forest.

"Jezz! I'm right beside you. You don't have to yell so loudly." She said trying to sound sarcastic as she popped out of a bush beside me. I rushed over and hugged her really tight, maybe to tight. I wasn't sure.

"I-Ikuto!" she stuttered in shock.

"Don't you dare do that again! Do you know how worried I was?" I stressed to her and let go of her. She giggled, nodded, and ran off in the opposite direction of the meadow, where we usually go.

"What did I just tell you!" I yelled, running after her. I easily caught up to her, but she did the most unexpected thing she could possibly do. She turned, almost a complete 90-degree angle, and ran even deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?" I shouted, started to gasp for air, and then continued after her. I wasn't getting any more worried than I already was, well until I heard Amu. She was giggling, but then it abruptly stopped, and she gasped. The sound only made my legs move faster.

After what seemed like hours of running, I got to Amu. The scene before me made my blood boil. Two tall men dressed in black, probably hired from a noble family because they had a crest on their pocket. I had to squint to see it properly but it looked like a crescent moon with a lotus flower over it.

"Ikuto! Help me!" Her screams echoed through the forest, and she struggled to get out of one of the man's rough grasp. I ran over and kicked the man holding her in the shin.

"Ah! You little bratty pest!" he shouted in agony and loosened his grip on Amu. She pulled herself out of his grasp, ran over to me, and tackled me with a hug.

"You have to promise you'll never leave me! Okay Ikuto! You have to promise!" She cried into my crest. I nodded and hugged her tighter, but one of the men came over and roughly pulled Amu away from me. She screamed and cried. I tried to get Amu back, but the man not holding Amu came over and threw me against a tree a couple feet away. I hit the tree so hard I almost lost consciousness, but I couldn't move. I could only watch and listen to the scene before me unfold.

"No! Ikuto, help me!" She screeched, as a new set of tears started streaming down her face. "You wouldn't leave me, you promised! Ikuto you promis-" She was cut off because the man holding her pressed on a pressure point on her neck, and she fell limp in the man's arms.

Then the other man walked over to, knelt down to my level, and looked at with an apologetic look, almost like he was forced to do this.

"We were told to tell to forget all about Amu and let this girl take her place." He said sadly, and pointed to the photo in his hand. In the photo was a girl with green eyes and reddish- brown hair. He put the photo on the ground, and I watched him walk away with Amu and I blacked out completely.

**~*~ End of Flashback/Dream ~*~**

"No, Amu!" I shouted and shot up in my bed. Looking around frantically my eyes fell on a weeping girl sitting in a chair beside my bed. My eyes softened and I calmed down.

"What's wrong Rima?" I asked. Her head shoot up, she ran over, and hugged me.

"You remember! Tell me you remember our best friend." She asked frantically.

"Yeah, but why are you here, and how did you come to that conclusion?" I asked again, after my first question was ignored.

"Well, Utau and I were coming to check on you because you looked like your life had been sucked out of you when you walked past us in the hall." She told me, "and you were talking in your sleep. You described every bit of your dream, almost as if you were telling someone about it. Then Utau ran off saying you were remembering"

I nodded my head, slowly processing everything. So Amu was my best friend in the past. I guess that's why it felt so natural to laugh with her in the park and also why I can't remember anything before I was 9 years old. Someone must have made me lose my memory. Maybe that's why Amu can't remember anything before she was 11 years old. The only question I have is why can I remember everything when I was 10 but Amu can't?

"You still haven't said why you're here." I reminded her.

"Oh, Utau told me to stay and watch you to make sure you don't hurt yourself or something like that, while she gets your parents." Just as she finished telling me that my parents rushed in.

"Mother, and father," Utau tried to tell them, "Amu is the founders' granddaughter!"

"That can't be true!" Aruto exclaimed. Utau tried the use her eyes to plead to our mother.

"Please Mother!" Utau begged after her eyes didn't work.

"Utau, I know I helped Ikuto and yourself see her, but she can't be the founders' daughter." Mother told us, but I could tell through her voice that she was wavering.

"Why?" I finally asked when my voice returned.

"Because Saaya is!" father exclaimed with the clear intent to end the conversation but Rima wouldn't let him.

"How many mattresses did it take before she felt the pea?" Rima asked trying to hide to urgency in her voice.

"Thirty six." My father answered.

"She isn't the founders' granddaughter, nor is she even a true princess!" Utau said raising her voice with irritation.

"Yes, I know, but she won, so we're making an exception." Father told us. Anger boiled in my veins.

"Do you really want me to get married that fast? Well, I'm NOT marrying the imposter!" I roared.

"You will marry Saaya in 3 years, and no complaints!" Father told me sternly before leaving the room.

"Ikuto, dear, Amu is-" My mother tried to tell me something, but I was not longer listening.

"Mother, Don't say it!" Utau yelled and ran off with Rima trailing behind her. Mother sighed sadly, gave me a look that said 'I wish you would have listen to me', and then left closing the door behind her.

_**)i( Normal POV )i(**_

For the next couple of months Utau, Rima, and Ikuto refused to come out of their rooms. Amazingly, Rima got her parents to let her stay at the palace for a while. Their meals had to be brought to them. All their other friends didn't understand why they were acting the way they were because none of them had met Amu before.

***!* One Year Later *!***** (Still Normal POV)**

Ikuto, Rima, and Utau were still locked in their rooms refusing to come out of their rooms. The only difference was that they were starting to come out for the occasional meal, but they didn't, however, talk to anyone. Everyone has gone home except Rima because her parent's told she could stay as long as she wanted. Their friends came to visit and try to get them out of their rooms, but there has been no success so far.

One day, Kukai got Utau out of her room. **(A/N: Congrats, Kukai!)**

"Utau, come on, let's go somewhere!" Kukai shouted through the door. She opened the door a crack to see who it was. Then she opened the door fully, which revealed the elegant mourning dress she was wearing. Kukai gawked at Utau because she was wearing a strapless, black, floor length dress*.

"Fine, but I'm going to get Rima first." She scowled at him before walking briskly to Rima's room.

Little did Kukai know Utau had a plan.

"Rima, it's me! Let me in." Utau shouted to her friend through the door. "We have to talk."

Rima cracked the door open to make sure it wasn't Nagihiko, again. When she saw it was really Utau, and not Nagi trying to mimic her voice, she opened the door wider. She was also wearing a strapless, floor length, black dress* because both of them found it appropriate to wear black.

"Do you mean, what I think you mean?" Rima asked with excitement.

"Yes. We are going to bring Amu back!" Utau exclaimed to her as she entered the room, but stood at the doorframe.

"After you're done packing come to my room." Utau told Rima before she exited the room.

The two girls packed for hours, no one had any idea what they were doing, and everyone knew better then to ask.

It was eleven o'clock, and the moon was close to the center of the sky. Everyone in the palace was asleep except for Utau and Rima.

"I left a note telling them the general idea of what we are going to do, and the request you told me to add." Utau told Rima, when she got to her room.

"But not where were going, right?" Rima asked.

"Right." Utau clarified, "But we need to change, and then we'll meet at the front gates at midnight." Utau told Rima and handed her a dress. Rima nodded and ran off with the dress Hisae gave Utau to give to Rima.

When the clock struck midnight, Utau and Rima were at the gate, and waiting for the carriage. The carriage came they were getting on, but not before complimenting each other's dress.

"Beautiful dress!" They complimented each other. Utau was wearing a purple, floor length, strapless dress* and Rima was wearing a gold, floor length, strapless dress with black accents*. After the compliments they proceeded to get on to the carriage.

"Before we leave can we stop somewhere?" Utau asked the elderly man. He nodded, and rode off to the place where Utau had asked him.

When they got to the Hinamori household, they entered through the unlocked door, and saw Hisae crumpled on the floor crying.

"What's wrong?" Utau asked, gently lifting her off the ground.

"Arashi hand cuffed, and put tape over Amu's mouth!" She said starting a fresh set of tears, "And forced her to go with him."

"Didn't they leave a year ago?" Rima asked.

"What! No! Didn't Souko tell you?" Hisae practically screamed.

"I didn't think she was going to tell us something about that." Utau said quietly remembering how she cut off her mother.

"Well, what did you tell Souko to tell us?' Rima asked, looking away from Utau who was staring intently on the floor.

"Technically, she was supposed to tell Ikuto, but I'll tell you." She continued. "Arashi's job offer got held back and for once in his life he actually gave Amu a choice. There was a condition though, and it was that who ever she was going to live with had to come and meet Arashi. He gave her ten months to find someone. She asked Souko, but she said you guy wouldn't listen to her, no matter how many times she tried. So, Amu wanted to try again but Arashi had had enough, and you know the rest."

Both, Utau and Rima were shocked. They had a chance to save Amu, and they blew it. Just because they thought Souko was going to tell them about the founders' granddaughter.

"I can't believe we did that!" Rima said loudly, and looked to the ground, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, I know!" Utau agreed. "But didn't you know he was going to her by force?"

"Yes, but not that forcefully!" she said hysterically.

"Well, we're going to bring her back." Rima said bluntly.

Hisae blinked a couple of times, looked up from the ground, and saw who she guessed she was talking, was really who she was talking to.

"My, I knew your friend and yourself would look wonderful in those dresses." She complimented them, and acted as is someone had flipped a switch.

"Thanks, but do you, um, know what kingdom they went to?" Utau asked in a daze because she was shocked at the sudden mood change.

"I'm not sure what the name is, but I do know it's the third kingdom to the east of this kingdom." Hisae told them before they boarded the carriage, and watched the carriage vanish into the distance.

**~*~ ****the Next Morning ~*~ ****(At the Palace.)**

Ikuto peeked outside his door to see everyone rushing around urgently. His curiousity got the best of him as he looked for someone he knew, so he could know what happened. When he finally spotted someone he piped up.

"Kukai!" He called. Kukai looked around at the sound of his name, but didn't notice Ikuto, and ran off. Ikuto sighed and continued to look for another person, determined not to leave the perimeter of his room.

"Hey! Yoru!" Ikuto shouted louder than before, catching the attention of Yoru.

"What's up?" Yoru asked jogging over to Ikuto. Ikuto judged, by the way Yoru didn't say 'nya' at the end of his sentence that something important happened.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked.

"I got to go," Yoru said looking around, "but read this." He shoved a piece of paper, with ink scribbled on it, into Ikuto's hands before running off. Satisfied, Ikuto went back to hiding in his room and read what was on the paper. The note read:

_Dear everyone, _

_Rima and I have left the palace grounds, by the time you read this,_

_but we have left the kingdom all together, and are determined _

_to find her. We will not return until Amu is with us! _

_Don't worry about us, and for the sake of my sanity do not, _

_I repeat DO NOT, come looking for us._

_Also, tell Ikuto to have faith in us because will bring her back with no harm done. _

_We Promise._

_Sincerely Your Lovely Princesses,_

_Utau & Rima._

When Ikuto finished reading the letter, he looked to the ceiling hoping, once again, that the answers would be written on it. He reread the letter before a thought hit him. 'Everyone was rushing around out there because they are trying to stop Utau and Rima.' Ikuto thought. His eyes widened, he dashed out of his room, leaving the note in his wake, and sprinted to his parents' room.

When he got to the door he knocked briefly, and then waited. When the door didn't open he started to bang on the door, but only for a brief moment because he heard shuffling. The door opened and revealed Souko and Aruto.

"Yes? What would you, dear?" Souko asked him.

"Don't try to stop Utau and Rima!" He told her desperately, hoping she'd understand.

"Why not?" Aruto jumped into the conversation.

"She doesn't want you to!" Ikuto yelled.

"She needs to come back, and pick a suitor." Aruto told him.

"You want her to get married just as fast as me!" He shook his head; know his father was just trying to change the topic. "She's trying to find proof that Amu is the founders' granddaughter."

Souko sighed.

"Let your father and I think it over, okay?" She asked.

"Fine," Ikuto gave in, "But if you make the wrong choice I'm not leaving my room."

He finished, and walked back to his room.

**~*~ With Utau & Rima ~*~**** (While Ikuto is talking to his Parents)**

They were travelling through the first kingdom. Their first thought was that they would stay, but that change, instantaneously, when they saw the condition of the village. The roads were fine, maybe recently paved, but the buildings and the vegetation, well there wasn't any. On top of that the overall description would be a ghost town. The shutters on window were falling off, no one was walking on the sidewalks, broken windows, and walls were covered in cracks and mold. The carriage suddenly stopped moving.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Rima politely asked the elderly man, trying to hide how scared she actually was.

"The horses need to rest." The man replied.

"How l-long w-w-will that t-t-take?" Utau stuttered, not even attempting to hide her fear.

"They'll need a day to make it to the next kingdom," he continued, "But to get to the next village maybe 2 hours."

Both the girls sighed with relief, and neither of them left the carriage.

"How many villages are in this kingdom?" Rima asked Utau, trying to change their focus.

"About 5." Utau responded. Rima nodded.

Within the next three hours, Utau and Rima were heading to the next town. When the carriage stopped, the driver turned to the girls.

"We will need to stay the night because the horses are exhausted." He hesitated a couple times, and occasionally glanced out the window behind Utau as he told them. The girls, however, didn't notice his looks, nor did they look themselves as they jumped out of the carriage. Their feet landed on the ground, Rima looked around at her surroundings, then immediately leaped back into the carriage.

"Oh my god!" Rima gasped at the sight through the window before her. Utau, who was still brushing the dirt off her dress, hadn't looked up, yet.

"What?" Utau asked, looking up. She almost screamed as she jumped back into the carriage. This town was worse then the last. The roads were unpaved and had droppings from rodents all of the place, there were rats, and bugs hovering over piles of something unknown to Utau and Rima.

"We have to stay a whole NIGHT!" Utau screamed.

"Maybe we can find our way to the palace?" Rima suggested. Utau nodded, and exited the carriage, carefully watching her step.

"We're going to look around!" Utau shouted to the driver, who nodded in response.

The girls' tip- toed their way around the town until they came upon a friendlier looking stop, so they could ask for direction. They walked in causing the bells, attached to the door, to ring and announce their arrival.

"Bark! Bark! GROWL!" A pitch black shepherd growled, and leapt forward towards them.

"Enough!" A boy yelled, and the dog stopped in its tracks. A door at the back of the room swung open, revealing a boy around the same age as Amu, with black hair in a similar style to Tadase's hair only a bit longer, and he had bright blue eyes. He was as tall as Ikuto; Utau realized when he got closer.

"Sorry." He apologized. "She can be a bit protective, and not very use to unknown people."

"That's fine." Rima said first.

"We haven't had many visitors in this village and our king lets the villages rot." The boy said.

"Why don't you do something?" Utau suggested.

"Yeah, if you got everyone to help, I'm sure you could clean this place up a bit?" Rima added, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What's your name?" He asked obviously trying to change the topic.

"Rima," she said pointing to herself, "and Utau." She finished pointing to Utau.

"No last names?" he asked sarcastically.

"No." Rima bluntly said, before Utau could jump in.

"Now tell us your name." Rima glared. The boy laughed nervously still under Rima's glare, and held up both hands showing he meant no harm.

"Fine, Fine." He reassured quickly. "My name is Hisoka."

"What are you hiding?" Rima asked. He looked at her strangely.

"Your name means 'Secret'" Rima told him. Utau nodded faintly, but something about that name feel vaguely familiar. He laughed again, but it was still shaking.

'Okay. Now, you're definitely hiding something." Utau stated.

"H-How did y-you know?" he stuttered, and scratched the back of his head.

"Because our friend, Amu," Utau tried to tell him something but he interrupted her.

"You know Amu?" He asked. Both Utau and Rima nodded their head hesitantly.

"She came through here a couple months ago." He informed them.

"You still remember her, even after one meeting?" Rima asked.

"Um . . . yeah . . . we . . . sort of . . . talked." He blushed.

"That's all?" Utau said shocked that the boy who reminded her of Ikuto would blush over something so small. He looked to the ground.

"That's it!" Rima laughed, not believing what she just heard.

"Well, she played the piano." He gestured toward the old, oak grand piano.

"Still, you don't have to blush." Rima said bluntly.

"Well, she was pretty." He told them.

Utau fumed, and grabbed him by the collar of his nicely tailored shirt.

"She's taken!" Utau spat. "Don't be getting any ideas." She gave him a glare that could've split him in half, but he only struggled to nod.

"Calm down," Rima said, putting a hand on Utau shoulder. Utau dropped him on the ground, the dog a few feet away started to growl again, and Utau angrily stomped out of the shop completely forgetting about the direction. Rima apologized and ran after Utau. That night they slept in the carriage, after searching the whole village and were unable to find an inn.

When they woke up they felt like they were moving. Utau looked around and saw beautiful trees and mountains through the window of the speeding carriage.

"We have entered the next kingdom," the driver said, "There are about four villages in this kingdom."

Utau nodded, told Rima, and then focused her attention to the beautiful scenery racing by.

***~* At ****the Palace *~***

Ikuto woke up early and went directly toward his parents' room. When got there he knocked several times impatiently. He huffed and was about to walk away when the door opened.

"Good morning, Mother." Ikuto greeted the woman at the door that was in a night gown.

"To answer the question you're about to ask. Yes, we will wait for Utau and Rima to come back." She smiled, and closed the door. Ikuto sighed and went back to his room.

"Now, all I have to do is . . . Wait." He said to himself before drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

* I have Pictures on my profile!

That was Chapter 5, I believe.

Hope you Liked it.

Review, and Read

Press The Green Button

V


	8. You'll See

The chapters from now on will be alot shorter! Sorry.  
I've updated. . . Finally!  
Sorry, about the long wait exspecially because this chapter is not very long at all.

So Let's beginning, this is chapter 6!

Utau & Rima (Normal POV)

Flashback

Utau nodded and told Rima.

End Flashback

Maybe, an hour later, Rima brought up a topic to talk about that was nagging her to bring up.

"So, do you have any idea why that guy seemed so familiar?" Rima asked.

"No," Utau shook her head," But I got that feeling too."

The carriage slowed and then came to a full complete stop. The driver turned to the girls,

"We'll have to rest here for the day then we can probably ride for a couple days. Anyway, I'll start going to the next Kingdom early tomorrow morning. Meet here!" He had to shout the last part because the girls were walking away nodding.

"Time to find new dresses!" Utau exclaimed as they walked down the sidewalk, which was incredibly clean compared to the last kingdom.

"Oh no we don't! Not before we find a place to sleep for to night." Rima interjected.

Utau sighed with the realization and dragged herself to follow Rima to the closest inn.

The inn they walked into seemed to be extremely busy as they watched all the maids and butlers bustle around clean surfaces that were already stood at the door way waiting for someone to notice them. When no one did, they looked around and came to the conclusion that this inn was very well kept compared to the other ones they have pasted in their travels. After looking around they started to get impatient and heard what everyone, almost everyone was saying.

"He's coming" one maid exclaimed to another.

"The Kimama* Kingdom Prince is coming here!" another shouted.  
"Hurry! Get the rooms clean and tidy!" the boss maid yelled over the commotion.

"But it's so clean already." Utau said, thinking no one would hear her. However, the maid whipped her head and glared at the girls standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" She sneered.

"We're princ-"

"nobles from the Bougo* Kingdom." Rima said cutting Utau off and gave her a look that said 'don't cause too much trouble'.

Both girls held her heads high, and the maid rose an eyebrow and then widened her eyes.

"Forgive my rudeness! Please," the maid gestured to follow her," come this way to your rooms."

She smiled too sweetly it was almost disgusting, as she took them to the top floor of the three story building and showed them to there rooms.

"You'll be across the hall from the prince." she said to them as if they should be greatful. She opened the door with the disgustingly sweet smile adorned on her face. RIma thanked her then closed the door after she turned the corner and return to yelling at the maid on this floor.

They looked around their room it was very spacious. There were two seperate bedrooms attached by a walk-in closet and each had their own bathroom and window. There was a living space attached to a kitchen with an island. In the living space was a fireplace with two leather couches and coffee table set in front. Utau and Rima couldn't even imagine what the prince's room looked like if their room looked like this. However, they pushed the thought away and went to go do some shopping.

When they got back from shopping they went directly to the room and place their boughten items, only two things each, on their beds. When there was a knock on the door. Rima and Utau looked at one another then proceed to the door and looked out the peep hole in the door and saw it was a maid. Rima opened the door.

"If you ladies wouldn't mind, would you please stay in your roomuntil the prince closes his door?" The maid asked and was a lot friendlier than the last.

Utau nodded her head, but Rima hesitated then nodded her head. The maid thanked them and left.

"When let try the dresses." Utau suggested. Rima agreed and went to her room.

The girls changed and put the other dresses into the duffle bag they had bought to keep Hisae's dresses in. They were done changing when they heard voices comng from outside their door. Utau and RIma looked at each other then walk to the door. Each taking turns looking out the peep hole in the door. First was Utau, when she looked she was staring at the back of a boy the same height as Ikuto with black hair and vaguely only heard a couple phrases from their conversation, which were:

"Too Bad" and "No dogs". This left Utau completely puzzled. Next was Rima, she walked up to the hole and what she saw made her gaspvery loudly causing the boy the peek over his shoulder. This action revealed bright blue eyes and said,

"Did you hear something?" to the man in black standing beside him. The man looked comfused and shook his head.

"What?" Utau asked.

"That's Hisoka!" Rima asid in shock.

"Oh! That makes more sense then." She said to herself.

"What do you mean?" Rima questioned.

"They were talking about the rule about no dogs allowed in this inn, I assume." Utau answered.

"I'm surprised they didn't make an exception!" Rima laughed. Utau started laughing along with her.

When Hisoka entered the room, Rima looked out the window she could see from where she was standing and saw it was quite late.

"Maybe one of u should go tell the maids tht we'll be gone before breakfast? So, they don't need to make it for us." Utau suggested with a yawn.

"Alright. I'll go and you stay and sleep." Rima said smiling.

Utau yawned again and went to her bedroom, while Rima left the room and went to the front desk. she wandered to the front desk told them about breakfast, payed them for their night stay, and went back to her room. Just as she turned the corner to the hallway where her room was Hisoka's door opened. She dashed behind a nearby tall plantas she watched Hisoka followed by four man all dresed in black suit walk right pass her not even noticing that they were being watched. When they turned the corner she proceed to walk to her room and started to think of the reason why she felt so inclinded to hide behind something. When she got to the door she wa no closer to the answer than when he first started to think about it. She opened the door and went straight to bed.

The next morning was an early one.

". . .ima. Rima! Rima!" Utau aid loudly as she shook her friend awake.

"hmm. . . What?" Rima dragged herelf out of bed.

"We're late for the carriage!" Utau stated in panic.

"What? Wait. How do you know?" Rima inquired, "he never gave a specific time."

"I Just have this feeling that we're going to be late if we don't leave . . . NOW!" Utau said pulling Rima to the door where her duffle bag was laying.

They grabbed their things and silently dashed out of their room. They were about to turn the corner when they each stole a glance at Hisoka's door, then proceed down the stairs. They dashed outside, muttering unheard "thank you"'s. Finally they reached their meeting place just as the carriage pulled up.

"Ah Ladie! Not a second too late!" The elderly man exclaimed with a smile. The girls' were taken back by their drivers energy and smile which weren't there before then hopped into carriage and off they went. There were still three more villages to pass through and the girls were getting more anxious the closer they got the the kingdom Amu was in.

A day and a half later they entered the kingdom Amu was in.

"Those three villages were huge!" Rima exclaimed.

"Well that _was_ the Kingdom of Wealth." Utau explained.

"Well, Ladies we have arrived in the first village in this Kingdom." The driver sadi, but didn't stop so they could look.

He kept going to the heart of the kingdom. The center city was where all the nobles lived.

"Why are we going to the center city?" Rima asked.

"Oh, you'll see." The driver smiled.


	9. Two Years Searching

I'm pretty sure this is a rather short chapter, but I figured a short chapter is better then none especially with school starting soon!

Any way here's chapter 6? Maybe 7?

ENJOY! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

* * *

When they go to the Center City Utau gasped at the sight before her. It was beautiful! Paved roads, lighth posts made of white gold, and building were either made of red or white bricks. At the front of each building there were shops and over the shops were canvas. If the building was white brick then the canvas was red, however, if the building was red then there was a white canvas and every single one of the canvas had a gold trim. Rima heard Utau's gasp and looked up from the highly entertaining novel she was read and gasped as well. However, her gasp wasn't at the beauty of the buildings, but the people. Almost every other person had some shade or tint of pink hair.

"This is going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack!" Rima exclaimed.

"Well, I knew it was going to be hard. . . but not THIS hard!" Utau said, shocked.

"This is why we came straight here," the driver explained, "I thought it was the best place to start."

They thanked the driver for his thought and asked to be dropped off here. When they were out of the carriage the driver rode off to the castle to arrange rooms for the girls.

"I can't believe this is the Kingdom of Misfortune!" Utau stated absolutely shocked. Rima just nodded.

The girls just wandered around until dinner time. . . while they wanted to look around more but when the clock's bell rang the people just started to slowly disappear and clean up their things. The girls looked around shocked once again. How could a place so lively, within minutes turn into an empty ghost town? Both girl thought this as they slowly started to head back towards the castle, but the eerie feeling of being alone on a dark street got to them and they walked faster.

When they arrived at the castle servants both male and female were running around like mad people. Utau and Rima proceed to walk forward until they walked by two maids and couldn't help but hear what they were talking about.

"Can you believe it, Kaiya?" A blue-haired maid said to a maid with light green hair apparently named 'Kaiya'.

"The prince of the Kimama Kingdom is coming here!" the blue-haired maid continued.

"I Know, Nami! Not only that, apparently he's going to be married to a noble's daughter." Kaiya said.

"It's weird, the daughter to be married has only been here just over a year." A maid with orange hair came up and joined the group.

"Well, at least there will finally be a defined alliance between our kingdoms." The orange-haired maid added with a sigh.

"I'm not so sure, Leiko, because rumour has it that she is strongly against this marriage." Nami added.

"Excuse ME? Just WHAT are you staring at?" Leiko sneered and glared at the girls before leading the maids away.

When the maids disappeared from the girls' sight the only thing on their mind was: "That MUST be Amu!"

**. : . Two Years Later . : .**

Hisoka, the prince arranged to marry Amu, came last week and Utau and Rima had yet to find Amu. They looked in every nook and cranny of every city except for the Center City. Why they left it for last, neither one could figure out. They were walking through the Center City now and looked around.

"I can't belive it's been three years since Amu left!" Rima said, frustrated.

"Yeah, I kno-" Utau was cut off when she saw a brief flash of familiar pink running by. Utau's eyes were glued to the girl. When Rima noticed that Utau had stopped talking she followed Utau's gaze. She was shocked and almost one-hundred percent sure that the girl they were both staring at was Amu. Both of the girls walked up behind her.

"Amu?" They hesitated to ask.

The girl turned her head becaue she both heard her name and familiar voices. When the honey eyes acknowledged who was in front of her, she dropped the apple she was holding, ignored the shop owner yelling at her, and ran over to Utau and Rima tackling them both in a hug.

"You. . . guys don't. . . know. . . how much. . . I-I've. . . missed you!" Amu cried. Utau and Rima comforted her until the cries became silent.

"Come on we're taking you back!" Utau exclaimed happily.

"But, I'm getting married in a week." Amu sadly said and when she looked around she became even more saddened.

"He couldn't come becasue he's suppose to get married to Saaya." Rima stated. "Right?"

Utau nodded.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Amu asked curiously.

"Isn't obvious? When your wedding day rolls around Hisoka will be standing by himself." Utau told her.

"H-Hisoka was who I was to marry?" Amu was shocked.

"Yeah. . . That doesn't change anything. . . Does it?" Rima became worried.

"Oh heavens no!" Amu said laughing.

The girls called for their carriage and informed the driver when they expected to leave, which was dusk. They also told him to meet them where they were standing at the moment.

When dusk came the girls and Amu piled into the carriage and rode off into the night.

"I sent a letter to Ikuto." Utau told them.

"How?" Rima asked.

"By owl," amu answered. "The Center City is quite famous for it."

**. : . Meanwhile with Ikuto . : .**

Ikuto was lying in his bed thinking of ways to either prolong the wedding giving Utau and Rima more time or cancelling the wedding all together. So far, each and every one of his plans had a gliche that he was sure that would cause major problems for everyone. He was about to give up when there was a tapping sound on the window. He looked over and saw a bird sitting on the ledge of his window with a letter in it's beak. He opened the window, took the letter, and watched the owl fly away. He, then, turned his attention the ink scribbled on the piece of parchment. The letter read:

_Dear Ikuto,_

_We have found Amu and are_

_on our way home. We will be_

_back in around one months_

_time! _

_Your Princesses,_

_Utau & Rima_

Ikuto smiled and said, "Only one month Left."

* * *

So, in the last chapter I failed to mention that their outfitts would be posted on my page. Please feel free to check them out!

Also, Please Read & Review. I would appreciate to hear what you think.

Press the funky orange speech bubble!

V

V

V


	10. Can't Be Seen

Alright, so summer has become extremely boring all of a sudden. Which is why I got two chapters done in almost 24 hours.

Thanks for the reviews!  
Haven't done this in a while, but I don't own any characters, or the fairytale it's loosely based on.  
Warning! I jump around alot in this chapter.

Okay, Here's Chapter *8* ! :D:D

* * *

There was one week until they got to the kingdom, and something was nagging Rima to ask.

"Why does the ride home so much longer?" She asked clearly impatient and asking no one in particular.

"The kingdom of Kimama has inssued a lock down. No one is allowed in or out with out permission from the prince." The driver informed the girls. "Therefore, we are going around."

"Ugh!" Amu said after awhile and she started to shake as she put her index fingers to her temples.

"What's wrong?" Utau asked worried.

"I was trying to remember my past. . ." Amu sighed, giving up.

"I can tell you. . ." Utau hesitated to tell them. Amu looked at her in confusion, as well as Rima.

Rima was about to ask when Utau started tell her story.

**. : . Flashback (Utau's POV) . : .**

I was walking back from my room still silently pissed about my mother's decision. As walked past her room I heard the most interesting thing, which made me stop and eavesdrop.

"I will drop the banishment if you really think it will bring back memories of her forgotten past. What is her past?" My mother asked the woman standing before her.

"She's the princess of the Dumpty Kingdom and my daughter, even though she was young understood if she couldn't have something she should fight for, or that's what Arashi taught her." Hisae told her and then continued.

"Because she knew this she took a family hostage and ordered the uncle and father of that family to kidnap the princess while she was here visiting the prince." Hisae said looking at my mother now.

"I have no idea how a young girl like pulled something like that off, but she did. So, I sent an anonymous letter to warn you." Hisae informed her.

"That must have been why I told them not to go into the forest by themselves." Mother concluded, but she wasn't done yet.

"Why did she want to kidnap the princess?" My mother asked.

"Well, the crazy plan started when Arashi informed our daughter that his proposal to wed herself and Ikuto was rejected by the King." Hisae sighed, "and I guess she thought that young Amu was in her way."

"Then why doesn't Amu remember any of this?" My mother asked, full of question to be answered.

"Saaya asked a witch to make a potion for two people to forget about each other: Ikuto and Amu." Hisae continued, "However, the amount of memories lost and how long the potion would last was unknown to the witch."

**. : . End of Flashback (Normal POV) . : .**

Amu was crying. Everything started to make sense, and memories were coming back which felt like someone dumped a ton of brick on her head. Rima comforted her until she fell asleep.

"We probably should stop soon to get new clothes and to freshen up a bit." Rima pointed out. Utau nodded and then both girls fell asleep.

Hours later, the driver woke them up to inform them that he had to stop so the horses could rest. The girls smiled and thought one thing: 'Shopping.'

The girls looked around there were many shops. However, none were clothing stores. It seemed like hours before the girls found a small boutique. When they entered they could immediately tell that the place was well kept. Each girl chose three dresses, but only bought one. Utau chose between a red dress, black dress, and a purple dress. She ended up buying the purple dress. Rima chose between a gold dress, a black dress, and an orange dress. In the end she choe the gold dress. Amu chose between a pink dress, a black dress, and a navy blue dress.

"Which one would you like?" the woman helping them sadi when she noticed Amu was having a difficult time choosing between the navy blue and the pink dress.

"I think the navy blue one. . ." Amu said as she watched the woman take it from her hands.

"What's wrong Amu?" Rima asked when she saw Amu's gaze was glued to the dress.

"So, we were friends before this, when we were younger I mean?" Amu asked snapping her gaze to Rima.

Rima nodded and looked to the ground.

"Does Ikuto know?" Amu asked.

"About Saaya being part of it? No. About being friends or best friends, in your case? Yes, he regained his memories right after you left." Utau said walking up behind them with shopping bags in her hands.

The girls rushed to carriage and got there just as the driver sat down to wait for them. They boarded the carriage in their new dresses, and rode off to the kingdom.

**. : . One Week Later With Ikuto . : .**

Ikuto was looking through the library in the study chamber. He wandered all the way to the unauthorized or classified section usually locked and his father had the only key. However, today for some reason the section was open.

"Ah! There it is." Ikuto said as he reached for the 'Missing Royalty' reports. Ikuto was hoping that Amu's actual parents, because there was no way she was a noble, at least in Ikuto's eyes, would have posted her as 'missing'. He was about to sit down at a table when Saaya and Lulu came walking in. So, he hid behind a bookshelf rather far away.

"Can you believe they found her!" Lulu screeched to Saaya.

"I know! Even after all the work I put behind getting Amu away from Ikuto." Saaya said loud enough for Ikuto to hear her.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked, confused. Ikuto was wondering the same thing.

Saaya started to tell her about what she did when she was younger. Everything from the hostages to the kidnapping to the potions, but she quieted her voice so the only thing he catch was,

"You're. . . . . . noble. . . . . . . country?" Lulu asked.

Saaya nodded.

Ikuto thought about what it could possibly mean and then remembered in the dream, which was actually a flashback, he had. The men looked sad and they showed him a picture that, now when he thought about it, looked identical to Saaya. he was about to confront them when Aruto walked.

"Lulu, I'm so glad you could stay. With the girls gone I'm sure Saaya would have gotten lonely." Aruto said coming up behind them.

Then Aruto turned and walked out of the study followed by Saaya and Lulu.

"Weird father." Ikuto said to himself.

Ikuto sighed and headed to his room to look at the documents in some privacy.

He had spent most the night looking at the file. None were Amu. It was now also lunch and Ikuto had a little to no sleep. He threw the document around his room, so frustrated because something kept nagging him to look. He was about to give up when ha caugth a glimpse of pink land near the trash can. He walked over, picked the paper up, and stared in shock. The photo in his hand was a little girl with bubblegum pink hair and big honey yellow eyes staring at him. He read the caption,

'Missing Princess of the Dumpty Kingdom. REWARD of 500 gold.'

Ikuto was shocked at both the amount of gold and the fact that Saaya was suppose to be from that kingdom. He thought about the page in his hand the whole way to his father's office.

**. : . Meanwhile With the Girls . : .**

Amu and the ladies had jut arrived at the castle when the King's messenger came and ushered them to his office. They were standing in front of Aruto's office when the messenger knocked three times and walked off down the hallway. Amu gave a confused look in Utau's direction, but was answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come in." Aruto boomed from the other side of the door.

The girls slowly filed into the room and sat in the chairs when Aruto pointed. Aruto was about to say something when the girls just started telling their story. Aruto smiled when he couldn't get a word in, but still nodded in the correct places.

"Well, I'm glad you were found." Aruto said as he started to scribble ink on to some paper.

"Thank you , Sir." Amu smiled.

"Unfortunately, I would like all of one to tell Ikuto of your arrival." Aruto told them.

Amu started to frown, but agreed.

"Fine," Aruto said he looked up and saw the girls' faces. "Amu, you can dress yourself up as Ikuto's maid, if you really want to be near him."

Aruto looked at Utau and nodded.

There was three quick knocks on the door, everyone in the room looked at each other. Aruto got up, pulled on a book, and a passage opened up behind the bookshelf.

"Follow Utau." Aruto whispered to Rima and Amu.

They nodded and ran after Utau.

The passage had just clicked shut when Ikuto barged into the room and threw Amu's missing royalty report on the table.

* * *

Well, there you have it hope you liked it.

The pictures of their clothes are on my profile.

Please Read & Review! :D:D:D

V

V

V


	11. Open Your Eyes

Thanks for all the reviews!  
_bunni14, gkanianime, amuto4eva101, and RomanticaKH1_  
Love them! :D  
Okay, here's Chapter 9!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Aruto smiled, he was happy that Ikuto didn't give up on Amu.

"See! She is royalty. Also she can feel a pea under 40 mattresses maybe even more." Ikuto proved. "I'd much rather marry her."

"I'm sorry, son. We don't know where she is." Aruto shook his head in a sad manner.

"But they were suppose to arrive today. I have a letter." Ikuto stated.

"How do you know it wasn't one of the contestants that lost isn't trying to trick you for revenge?" Aruto questioned.

Ikuto sighed sadly in defeat and walked out.

Aruto smirked evilly and laughed.

"I love teasing them!" Aruto chuckled.

**. : . With the Girls . : .**

Amu and Rima had just heard the shelf click shut when there was a big bang in the other room. They looked at each other.

"Ikuto." They giggled in unison before running to catch up with Utau.

"Wait!" Amu yelled breathlessly.

Utau was about to up the door in front of her when she looked behind her and saw Rima on Amu's back. Amu was gasping for air.

"What are you doing, Rima?" Utau asked as Rima crawled off Amu's back.

"I got tired." Rima stated matter-of-factly. Both Utau and Amu rolled their eyes.

"Well, we're here if that counts for anything." Utau said to Amu and opened the door she had her hand on.

Utau gave a little push and the door flew open, giving the maid in the room a heart attack.

"This is the where the maid sleep, and as you can see they are not mistreated." Utau said trying to hold back her laughter.

"No one in this room is allowed to mention our arrival to the castle to Ikuto." Rima stated with a glare to get the point across. Everyone nodded.

"Tomoyo! Michiyo!" Utau called. Two maids came out. They looked identical, same height, same brunette hair colour, but their eye colour was different.

"Tomoyo at your service." Tomoyo said and bowed. She had lavender coloured eyes.

"I'm Michiyo!" the one with bright yellow eyes said clapping her hands together once.

"These girl will get you ready, introduce you to Ikuto, and tell you the basics of being a personal maid." Utau told Amu.

"Don't I just do as he says?" Amu asked.

"Look at that you're already half way there!" Michiyo said pulling Amu into a room.

Amu looked at Utau and Rima and saw they were laughing and waving goodbye. Amu sighed figuring the situation couldn't get any worse and followed the maids into a changing room big enough for five people comfortably. They handed Amu a short maid outfit.

"When you're done go into that room." Tomoyo said pointing to a door across the room they were standing in.

Amu changed and blushed. The uniform was rather short.

"Ikuto is such a pervert." Amu said to herself as she looked into the mirror.

"If he knew this was me I wonder how he would react?" Amu asked herself.

The uniform was standard black and white, but her uniform, she realized when she saw Tomoyo and Michiyo, was a hell of a lot shorter.

"Why is my outfit so much shorter than yours?" Amu asked when she entered the room and sat in a chair Michiyo was pointing to.

"Ikuto said if anyone wanted to be his maid they had to wear that." Tomoyo stated.

"Because everyone, at the time, wanted to be his personal maid. However, they don't now." Michiyo finished.

"Because of the uniform, right?" Amu clarified. The maids nodded.

Tomoyo was about to pick up scissors, when Amu freaked out.

"Can't I just wear a wig?" Amu asked, not liking the idea of cutting her hair.

"Yes." Tomoyo said, proceed to cut Amu's hair.

Amu shot up out of her seat and turned around.

"I want to wear a wig!" Amu demanded.

Michiyo and Tomoyo were shocked at her outburst, laughed and left to get supplies. Amu sighed and fell back into the chair. Tomoyo came back with a box labeled 'Wigs', while Michiyo came in with a much smaller bow labeled 'Contacts'.

"Alright! Let's get started." Michiyo said as they put their boxes down on tables.

"Which wig do you want?" Tomoyo said holding up two wigs. One was shoulder length and black with a navy blue peek-a-boo. The other was waist length and silver with light blue streaks.

"That one." Amu said pointing to the second one.

Tomoyo smiled and put in on after tying Amu's current hair up.

"Now my turn!" Michiyo said setting three boxes in front of Amu.

"Do you want light green, light blue or white coloured eyes?" Michiyo asked, pointing to each box as she said the colour.

"Light Blue." Amu stated. The blue was the same as the one in her hair.

"Alright, now let's go meet Ikuto." Michiyo said after Amu put her contacts in.

"He should be waiting." They said in unison.

"Aruto informed him." Tomoyo said as they reached Ikuto's bedroom doors.

They stood in front of two large oak doors, with gold handles. Tomoyo and Michiyo knocked twice and stepped back.

"What!" an irritated voice snapped.

"Your new personal maid is here." Tomoyo yelled back.

"So someone actual put on- Amu" Ikuto said mid sentence staring at Amu.

"No. This is Airi." Tomoyo said.

"Airi, this is Ikuto." Michiyo finished.

Ikuto's excited eyes turned to sad ones. Amu wanted to tell him everything, but what Aruto said was in her head so she stopped herself.

"Now, Ikuto-sama, you can't ask her do to anything that would be considered sexual and Airi, you to do bring him his meals should he refuse to eat with his parents." Tomoyo said. Then Michiyo and Tomoyo waved goodbye and excused themselves.

"Are you related to Amu?" Ikuto asked Airi. Airi stiffened.

"No, Ikuto-sama." Airi said sweetly and smiled.

"You're right. Amu would never talk in that sweet voice because she is always trying to act tough." Ikuto chuckled and turned around and walked into his room followed by a fuming Airi.

**. : . Two Days Before Ikuto's Wedding . : .**

Amu has been Ikuto's maid for two week disguised as Airi, his personal maid. At the moment she was helping Ikuto get dressed for the diner his parents planned with Saaya's 'parents'. There was a knock on the door. Airi stopped what she was doing and opened the door revealing Michiyo. Michiyo smiled and winked at Airi, but Ikuto missed the exchange between the girls.

"It's weird seeing you without your twin, Michiyo." Ikuto said.

"Whatever, Souko-sama would like you in the dining hall immediately because Midori-sama is here." Michiyo bowed and excused herself.

Ikuto grumbled something about not wanting to go and then dragged Airi behind him down the hall. When they were in front of the dining hall Ikuto dropped her wrist and walked in with Airi following closely behind. Tsumugu gasped because he would recognize his 'little sparrow' anywhere and even if she was wearing a wig. Ikuto thought he was gasping at him and rolled his eyes, but Tsumugu ran right passed him and tackled Airi in a hug. Ikuto stood there bewildered.

"Tsumugu, that's not her." Midori said as she led Airi away with Souko joining them.

Ikuto wasn't paying any attention as he walked away from the group and sat on the window staring at the sky.

Souko, Midori, and Airi were half down the hall when Hisae appeared in front of them smiling.

"I'll take it from here." Hisae said taking Airi's hand and walked away.

Souko and Midori nodded and walked back to the dining hall.

"We're going to find you a dress to wear at tomorrow's engagement dinner." Hisae said.

When they were inside the room Airi gasped it was identical to Hisae's secret room.

"You know, Amu, oh sorry. Airi. I told the queen what really happened years ago." Hisae told her.

"Yeah, I know Utau told me." Airi said.

"Well, even though Saaya is my daughter. You feel more like my daughter, so I'm leaving all my dresses to you." Hisae smiled at Airi's reaction.

"Really!" Airi exclaimed. She was very happy to hear both things from Hisae. She hugged Hisae.

"Well, let's hurry before Ikuto notices you're not there." Hisae said as they hurriedly looked through the dresses.

**. : . In the Dining Hall . : .**

Souko and Midori returned without Airi but Ikuto didn't notice because he was busy staring out the window thinking about Amu.

The adults were quietly filling in the blanks of each other's story about Saaya, Ikuto, and Amu's incident. When Saaya came into the dining hall wearing a short green dress. When Ikuto saw her he was disgusted she was wearing the shorted dress he had ever seen, well besides his maid uniform which was pretty short too. Now that he was thinking about his maid uniform he realized Airi was nowhere to be found, but ignored it when he saw the look on Saaya's face. Saaya was worried when she saw the parents talking to each other quietly. She didn't have enough money to buy potions' for the adults. She tried her best to think positive thoughts as she walked over to hug Ikuto. However, Midori shot her a glare followed by guard pulling her away from Ikuto.

"What the hell is going on here!" Saaya yelled.

Ikuto was wondering the same thing, but was happy about it. He then remembered that Airi wasn't here and got up to look for her because he had gotten quite fond of her, but he didn't feel like he was betraying Amu, for some reason. It left him confused when he walked out of the dining hall. He was paying any attention when he knocked into someone. They both fell backward on the ground.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" A female said.

Ikuto opened his eyes to see who it was.

* * *

There you have it, and I think we're almost to the end!

Pictures of outfits posted on my profile!

Thanks again for your reviews!

Read & Review!

V

V

V


	12. She's Disappearing

Oh my gosh! You guys have no idea how excited and sad I am! But Unfortunately I don't plan on telling you why! :P

So, on to the thank you's!

Thank you to: (Drum roll please!)

Anime-lover211, RomaticaKH1, gkanimefan, bunni14, TsukiyoTenshi, Jen567, AmutoLover52, mangareaderlover, and finally nicute24.

These names are in no specific order; they just reviewed my story and made me happy! XD

**On to Chapter TEN! (I think :P)**

* * *

"_Ouch! Watch where you're going!" a female voice said._

_Ikuto opened his eyes to see who it was._ **(A/N Now the Real chapter is starting!)**

There was a small, almost silent gasp, but Ikuto missed it as his eyes started to focus on the figure running away from him. He was around to ignore it when he caught a glimpse of pink hair going around the corner.

"Amu!" Ikuto whispered excitedly, hoping his eyes weren't teasing him. Ikuto raced around the same corner only to find Airi staring a random paints nervously. Ikuto also thought her hair looked messier than usual, but ignored the tugging feeling that he knew why. Ikuto sighed with sadness; he knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up too high. The sigh made Airi turn around.

"Oh, H-hello, Ikuto. Sh-shouldn't you be having dinner?" Airi asked nervously, afraid she had been found out. But it was quite the opposite, Ikuto was getting more depressed the more Airi stuttered.

"I was . . . coming to find you." Ikuto said pausing, "Why do you sound so nervous?"

"I, uh, thought Souko was going to fire me." Airi came up with that excuse, and Ikuto seemed satisfied with it.

"Well, don't worry about your employment because I'm the only one who can decide whether or not you are to be fired." Ikuto stated and watched as Airi didn't relax at all.

"Would you like to skip dinner for tonight?" Ikuto sighed.

Airi nodded, thanked Ikuto, and ran to her room, which was beside Ikuto's.

**^^ Next Day (The Day Before Ikuto's Wedding) ^^**

Ikuto locked himself in his room refusing to come out until the wedding day had passed.

There was a knock at his door.

"What!" Ikuto yelled clearly irritated.

"Ikuto please come out!" Airi yelled kindly.

"No!" He responded.

"Please, all you have to do is have your tux fitted and then lunch with Saaya and her parents. Then you can go back." Airi tried to convince him it wasn't that bad.

"No!" Ikuto yelled.

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Ikuto! Stop acting like a f***ing child!" Airi yelled then gasped and covered her mouth.

"Crap." Airi whispered. Being aggressive was a trait that Amu had not Airi.

"N-No!" Ikuto hesitated to yell back.

"I-KU-TO!" Airi's voice grew with each sound.

"Fi-Fine." Ikuto finally gave in.

"Good!" Airi exclaimed sweetly through the door.

"See you at lunch!" She said as she went back to the kitchen to help out.

Lunch came and Ikuto came out of his room. He proceed to wander down to the dining hall, slightly surprised and disappointed that Airi hadn't come to get him, yet.

When he opened the two large wooden doors he saw a pissed Saaya glaring at his maid who looked very nonchalant. However, they were both dressed in beautiful tight floor- length gowns. Saaya's was red and strapless and it made her cleavage seem bigger. Airi was dressed in a light blue dress that had one shoulder strap; it was the one she picked with Hisae.

He looked away from the girls and noticed Saaya's parents, his parents, and Hisae were huddled in a circle talking quietly amongst themselves. The doors made a small clicking sound that only appeared to catch Hisea's attention. She glanced over at Ikuto, and then looked back to the conversation. Soon after everyone had noticed Ikuto standing there dumbfounded in the doorway. What happened next surprised Ikuto the most.

"I missed you so much, dear!" Midori gushed as she ran over to Airi and gave her a big hug. Tsumugu followed and did the same. Souko and Aruto just smiled as if they planned the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ikuto asked completely confused.

Airi smiled.

Souko waved her hand and motioned Tomoyo and Michiyo to come in. They walked up to Airi who was turned away from Ikuto. Airi handed them something and then turned back to face Ikuto with her eyes closed. She then pulled on her silver hair only to have bright waist- length hair fall down. Ikuto's widened eyes became bigger and his jaw fell to the ground as Airi slowly opened her eyes. The room instantly brightened for Ikuto as he stared into fabulous golden honey eyes staring back at him.

"Hi, Ikuto." Amu said dropping the façade voice she used before. Ikuto was refreshed to actually hear her voice and was left stunned.

"Well, we will leave you two to catch up." Aruto said leaving with the adults pulling a fuming Saaya along with them.

"You . . . are . . . actually . . . here." Ikuto managed to say.

Amu smiled and giggled which sounded like crystal bells to Ikuto and nodded.

"Yes, I was told to be your maid." Amu tried to tell him as he went into denial.

"No!" Ikuto yelled and he started to shake his head as if not believing a single thing she was saying.

"I-Ikuto." Amu said softly. "It's me and I'm really here."

Amu tried to explain herself but Ikuto didn't believe any thing right now.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke!" Ikuto yelled back. Neither one noticed the by- stander watch everything play out much to her un-liking.

"Yeah! That's it. A Joke." Ikuto laughed and ran away.

Amu was stunned. She crumbled to the floor and started to cry.

Utau walked up to Amu from her spot just feet from where Ikuto ran by and took Amu to her room.

"How could you do that Ikuto?" Utau whispered to herself as she put Amu to sleep with tears spilling from her eyes. When Amu started to snore softly Utau left and went to Ikuto's room. He got there and much to her dismay Ikuto wasn't there. So she just lounged on his bed.

Ikuto ran out of the dining hall as he heard weeping coming from the dining hall. He ran faster and went to the meadow he and Amu went to when they were younger. He fell asleep in the long grass.

He had the same dream of his past when Amu left before. But this time when he blacked out he wasn't back in reality he was in a black room.

VV~ The End Of Ikuto's Dream ~VV

He was in a black room with no windows or doors and as far as he knew the room went on forever, never coming to a wall. Suddenly, Amu appeared just a few feet away from Ikuto. She was twirling in a dress, she looked about eight years old, and she was giggling. She called to him.

"Ikuto! Come here!" Amu giggled and twirled. He jogged towards her and she disappeared and then reappeared somewhere else. She was in a different dress and a couple years older.

"Ikuto!" She was laughing. "I'm over here, silly!" She had stopped twirling.

He ran over to her and attempted to grab her hand but she only disappeared. When she reappeared she was another couple years older and was wearing a different dress.

"Ikuto!" Amu stopped laughing and was frowning. "Why won't you come and give me a hug?"

Ikuto ran harder and tried to hug her but she was gone. She was in the same thing as before when she disappeared.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu hiccupped and tears started to brim in her eyes.

Ikuto sprinted toward her, however she still disappeared.

When she reappeared she was a couple years older and was wearing the dress she wore when she fell on him in the tree.

"Ikuto! Don't you Love me?" Amu was now crying.

Ikuto tried to answer but nothing came out. This time he didn't move and she still disappeared. However, this time she appeared a foot away from him. She was on her knees with her head in her hands and she was crying her eyes out. She was wearing the dress she was wearing when they were in the dining hall moments ago and she was her current age. He slowly reached for her to try and comfort her, but his hand went right through her. Her head shot up, showing a face all red and puffy from crying so much.

"Ikuto." She whimpered and she stood up to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want me to disappear forever?" She asked softly. Amu went to hug Ikuto, but just as her arms might have touched Ikuto she disappeared. Unfortunately, this time she didn't reappear.

**^^~ End of The End Of Ikuto's Dream ~^^**

"NO!" Ikuto shouted, abruptly opening his eye to find he was still outside in the meadow.

He looked around and got up to run to his room.

When he got to his room he found Utau lounging on his bed.

"Well, took you long enough!" Utau yelled accusingly.

"What do you want, Utau?" Ikuto asked tiredly, almost forgetting about the dream he had.

"How could you do that to Amu?" Utau asked

"That's simple. She wasn't Amu!" Ikuto stated.

Utau's grip on the thick book she was read tightened, she gritted her teeth, got up, and whacked Ikuto over the head with the book. She intention was to knock some sense into him.

"She was Amu! You moron!" Utau said loudly. Utau watched everything come together on Ikuto's face. When he realized he made a mistake he ran to his door. Utau stopped him.

"She leaves at four to go back to her kingdom." Utau said softly looking out the window. Ikuto looked at the grandfather clock in his room and it read 3: 58. Ikuto frowned; he didn't have enough time to get to the main gate from his room. He went to the window and started to quickly process different ways to get to the main gate. He felt horrible as he watched Midori comfort Amu as she walked down the stairs to their carriage. Ikuto looked away from the window then snapped back to the scene out the window. The fact that Amu was leaving again finally reached Ikuto's brain as he raced out the door of his bedroom.

When he got to the main gate the carriage was gone and a disappointed Souko was standing there waving at the retreating shadow of their carriage. The only thing running through Ikuto's head at the moment was the dream of Amu disappearing. Souko turned around to look at Ikuto and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Evil! HAHA, no just kidding! :P

Are you guys prepared for another long wait until the next chapter?

So, I decided to tell you guys why I'm so excited and sad.

Excited= I was doing my chemistry homework when this chapter started to write itself!

Sad= There is only one to possibly two chapters left :(:(:(:(

Anyway, REVIEW I COMMAND YOU! I'M EVIL REMEMBER! XP

Let me know what you think!

l

l

l

l

V


	13. Conversations Of The Eyes

****

Alright! Sorry for the SUPER long wait! HoPeFuLlY It WoN'T HaPpEn AgAiN! But famous last words! XP

**Here's chapter 11?**

**That's for all the reviews by the way! :D Love to hear from you guys! **

**CHAPPIE ELEVEN - - - - CONVERSATIONS OF THE EYES!**

* * *

Souko turned around to look at Ikuto and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why would you do something like that, Ikuto?" She asked, frustrated, but continued, not letting Ikuto speak. "She loved you!" She sighed.

"You're lucky they are staying in town until the wedding is over."

Ikuto looked at his mother frantically.

"They're staying in the inn beside the bakery on the main street." Souko smiled, just as she finished a carriage pulled up.

"How did you –"Ikuto was interrupted by the carriage door slamming open.

"She didn't. Now hurry the hell up!" Rima and Utau yelled from the carriage door. Ikuto hopped into the carriage without a second thought. He settled next to Utau and across form Rima. After a couple moments the carriage hadn't started to move and Souko started to laugh.

"Well, are you going to tell the driver where to go or not?" Rima asked sarcastically.

"I thought . . ." Ikuto started to say.

"Yeah, Yeah. You thought just because the carriage came it would know where to go, but it DOESN'T! SO GET ON WITH IT!" Rima said rather loudly and impatiently. Ikuto nodded slowly before telling the driver the directions.

When they arrived at the inn Ikuto murmured a quick thank- you before he bounded out of the carriage door just as the driver opened it. Ikuto surprised the driver, making him jump and slam the door in Rima's face as she tried to step out of the carriage. Accidentally.

Ikuto ran to the front desk and saw Midori looking just as disappointed, if not more than, his mother. When Midori turned and saw Ikuto running at her, she smiled slightly.

"Well, if it isn't mister heart breaker himself." She said smiling. Ikuto frowned at the comment.

"Relax, boy! I'm just teasing." Midori laughed. Ikuto nodded and relaxed a little bit.

"Do you know Amu's room number?" Ikuto asked with a deep breath.

"205." She answered before Ikuto ran to the stairs.

"I don't know if you will be able to get near her!" Midori yelled after Ikuto.

However Ikuto didn't hear what she had said as he raced up the stairs. He got to the second floor and slowed to a walk, carefully looking at all the numbers, making sure not to miss number 205. He turned the corner and came face to face with a man just a bit tall than himself, dressed in black and had black hair.

"Um . . . could I please get by?" Ikuto asked the man who peered down at him with odd disgust.

"Name." The man said.

"I. . . Ikuto." Ikuto responded hesitantly.

"No." The man said.

"What?" Ikuto was confused at the answer.

"You asked if you could see the lady. Your name. She said not to let you in so. NO!" The man explained.

"Oh, relax." Midori said coming up behind Ikuto.

"Madame, the boy doesn't have the authorization to see her." The man said, but Ikuto caught a faint sound of almost pleading Midori to agree with him.

"Well, he's with me. Now let us pass." Midori told him with authority. He nodded and moved to the side letting them pass in to the room he was so strongly guarding.

When Midori closed the door behind them she said something about telling Amu to get a better guard and one who understood the rules. After she added,

"Amu might be in her room. I'll be leaving, so don't do anything to make her kick you out." Midori told him with a sigh, gestured towards Amu's room and walked out of the room. Before, Ikuto went to Amu's door he heard Midori arguing with the guard. When he realized he should get to Amu's room, he walked in the direction Midori pointed to earlier.

He made his way to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked twice. He heard shuffling followed by the door opening. Slowly, the door opened revealing dull yellow eyes. However, she slammed the door shut, or tried to, as soon as her eyes met blue. Fortunately for Ikuto his foot was caught in between the door frame and the door. Amu mumbled some nonsense about slamming the door hard enough to cause more pain. Ikuto ignored her, stepped into her room and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Amu asked with her voice dripping with distaste.

"I want to apologize!" Ikuto pleaded. Amu quickly looked away, but Ikuto could see her reflection in the mirror near her and could see she was wavering towards forgiving him.

"Please, Amu! I'm so sorry. . . I just couldn't believe you were with for me weeks." Ikuto said, but instantly regretted it as Amu's face hardened and all traces of emotion were gone, except for anger.

"You know," Amu spun back towards Ikuto, "I was close to forgetting about what you did, and forgiving you, but I change my mind."

Ikuto frowned as he watched Amu turn back towards the mirror. Amu looked upset too.

"Amu. . . I love you." Ikuto whispered the last part, forcing Amu to listen. Amu whirled around swearing her ears were deceiving her and almost jumped off the chair she was sitting in.

"Y- You what?" Amu stuttered not believing him.

"I love you!" Ikuto said louder and surprised himself. Amu started to cry as she ran over around the coffee table and tackled Ikuto in a hug. She buried her head into his chest while Ikuto rested his head on her head. Ikuto sighed in relief to find that she still smelt like strawberries and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Midori and Tsumugu walked into the room. Midori was smiling and Tsumugu was wailing about losing his little sparrow. Midori walked up to Ikuto and told him it was time to go. Ikuto frowned, but kisses Amu on the cheek. Amu turned a bright red and her golden eyes were brighten again as she waved goodbye to Ikuto as he rode away in a different carriage than before.

Amu frowned again and turned towards Midori. They had a conversation with their eyes.

"I know honey we'll have to find a way to deal with that trouble-making boy." Midori said finally speaking up.

"I just wish he wasn't invited to Ikuto's wedding as an attempt to settle the conflicts between kingdoms." Amu said sadly, and her frown deepened. They walked back to their room when Midori remembered something.

"Where's the guard from before?"' Midori asked when they were in the kitchen of their room.

"There was never a guard." Amu replied opening a cabinet.

"Yes there was, he wouldn't let Ikuto pass." Midori answered completely confused. Amu's eyes widened. Then Midori and Amu had another conversation of the eyes.

* * *

**There it was! Sorry again it was short BUT **

**I have half the next chapter already written its going to be short again, **

**but I'm WAAAAYYY too busy, with school and sports!**

**Anyway, like I said before**

**LOVE To ReAd YoUr ReViEwS!**

**So Please ReAd & ReViEw!**

**V**


	14. YOUR input! AN

Heyy Everyone,

I'm grateful for your comments and reviews. Unfortunately, Amu and the Pea is one or two chapters away from finishing. Therefore, I would **LOVE** your opinion, so check out my new poll on my page. **: D**

P.S. There are no story summaries any where on my page, and I would like you to choose the story based on the title. I know that's asking a lot, but participate in the poll.

MUCH APPRECIATED :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 


	15. The Escape Artist

**I finished writing Amu and the pea! There are . . . . . more chapters! I don't feel I should tell you yet! : P But this isn't the last one.**

**Here's Chapter 12 – The Escape Artist**

* * *

Amu eyes widened. Then Midori & Amu had another conversation of the eyes.

"You really think he would do something like that, would you?" Amu asked

"No, we'll have to visit the castle for breakfast tomorrow and talk." Midori said as they hugged each other good night.

**The Next Day (Wedding Day)**

Midori and Amu went to the castle. Tsumugu had to leave for some business at their kingdom. Midori and Amu entered the dining hall to see Souko, Aruto, Utau, Rima, Hisae, and Ikuto already seated. Amu sat across from Ikuto and in between Midori and Hisae. Ikuto was in between Rima and Utau with Aruto and Souko at the head of the table.

"We have some bad news." Midori said frowning at Amu.

"Well, we have very good news." Souko said smiling at Ikuto who was looking at Amu with worry.

"I think my mother should go first, if you don't mind." Amu stressed the importance of their news. Souko frowned and looked Aruto.

"Hisoka was to wed Amu when she was in center city, just after she was found by Utau and Rima." Midori explained with Hisae filling in the blanks.

"WHAT!" Ikuto, Rima and Utau shouted, and then turned towards Amu looking for explanations.

She nodded and looked at her plate, she knew there would be more talking then eating.

"It was to officially ally those two kingdoms." Amu whispered. "The one I was living in at the time you found me and the one Hisoka is from."

"The guard from yesterday, Ikuto, that was him." Midori informed him.

"Amu never issued the protection of a guard." Midori clarified.

"We invited him to Ikuto's wedding," Aruto added. "He was to marry Utau after."

"What!" Utau screamed in disbelief.

"Yes, it was to ally OUR kingdoms." Aruto explained while Utau fumed.

There was a loud slam on the table. Everyone turned toward the sound and Rima. Who had slammed a book on to the table.

"This has his plan in it." Rima said sliding across the table towards Aruto.

"How did you get a hold of that?" Hisae asked.

"It was the only expensive looking thing in that run down shack he called a store. It looked suspicious, so I took it." Rima explained herself in a way that made no one question her.

" I plan to marry all the princesses and be king of the world. I plan to go through the plan father created but was never able to complete." Aruto read in disgust.

"Guards!" Aruto called. Four big men came through the doors. "Go get by the name of Hisoka-" Aruto was interrupted by Midori. "By the order of the Supreme Dumpty Kingdom!" Midori told them with authority. They nodded their head wildly and raced off after getting Amu to describe him.

Everyone was quietly eating when Midori remembered something.

"So what was your good news, Souko?" Midori asked.

"Ikuto you can tell them" Souko smiled. Ikuto stood up and walked nervously over to Amu and got down on one knee. Amu was giddy with excitement.

"Um, would you, Amu Hinamori, like to marry me?" Ikuto asked looking away from Amu. Amu turned his head toward her and nodded not trusting her voice. Ikuto smiled and slipped a ring on to her ring finger. It was a gold band with a diamond in the middle and had two pink gems surrounding it on either side. Amu and Ikuto hugged.

"Oh . . ." Utau said slowly getting quieter at the end of her word.

"What?" Ikuto asked still holding Amu.

"When I heard mom say your wedding wasn't cancelled. This is what she meant." Utau said.

"What?" Amu was shocked. "I'm getting married tonight! I don't even have a dress."

"Excuse me!" Hisae said.

"Oh right! Your closet." Amu clued in. she untangled herself from Ikuto and followed Utau, Rima and Hisae out of the room.

Shortly after they left, the doors flew open revealing the group of four from before but this time they had someone else with them. They threw the man on the ground. Ikuto and Aruto got up and walked over. Ikuto pushed his heel into the man's back only to receive a grunt. Now, Souko and Midori had joined them. They looked at a black haired prince. Aruto pulled Hisoka's head up by his hair. Hisoka cringed.

"You can't arrest me!" He yelled as best he could. "I'm the prince!" He continued to yell.

" My father-" He was cut off.

"Your Father has been arrested for attempted treason against the supreme Kingdoms, Dumpty and Humpty." Midori boomed.

"My cousin ha temporarily taken over that disgraceful place YOU call a kingdom." Midori informed, and continued on. " I. As Queen of Dumpty Kingdom and MOTHER of Amu Hinamori, arrest you for an attempt to take over our kingdoms." Midori finalized, and waved them to take him away.

"The supreme royal court will decide what to do with you and your father." Midori spoke as left without another word, circled by guards.

Midori sighed and slouched into a nearby chair. Souko laughed, "Time to find dresses."

Midori nodded and heaved herself out of the chair.

Ikuto and Aruto reminded themselves never to get Midori angry and headed off to their tux fittings.

Amu was trying different dresses on as Utau and Rima threw them at her. Hisae was looking for brides-maid dresses. Soon Souko and Midori joined her.

Amu was on her tenth dress when there was a commotion outside the door. Hisae showed Souko to a door that would look like a door when it was opened instead of a piece of wall.

"Get Him!" A deep voice shouted through the hall. Footsteps and voices echoed through the room as the door opened. Souko saw Hisoka run passed her down the hallway. She closed the door. When she turned she something was different.

"Where's Amu?" Souko asked.

"What?" Utau and Rima looked everywhere and then heard the voices suddenly quieted down and then there was a scream.

Everyone race out of the room when they got to the scene they were relieved, but still terribly confused with the situation.

Amu was on the ground with a bloody hand holding her wrist. Behind them was Ikuto huffing from running all the way to the scene. A now dead guard was on the ground.

"What happened Amu?" Ikuto rushed over to her. Her dress was covered in blood.

"I-It's bad luck . . . t-to see the bride . . . b-before the wedding." Amu smiled a shaky smile.

Ikuto shook his head, "I don't care, what happened?"

"I was . . . trying to talk to Hisoka, but then he threw something and this guard pulled me behind . . . behind him." Amu spoke lightning fast. Ikuto pulled her into a hug and she started to cry.

"Don't just stand there, find him!" Ikuto ordered from the ground. Amu gripped his tux jacket.

Ikuto stood up, pulling Amu up with him, and looked at her.

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter 12!**

**There are 2 more chapters not including this one left, and there are short!**

**I have finished writing them; all that is left is to type them up.**

**So if I don't get swamped with homework they may be one or two chapters added this weekend.**

**Thanks for your reviews and look at my poll if you haven't already!**

**Read and**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	16. The Questions

OKay so this is the SHORTEST chapter I have ever written! Scratch that the next chapter is only about 200 words.  
Here's Chapter thirteen!XD

Thanks for the reviews! Remember my poll so I know what Story I should start to write!

ENJOY!

* * *

Ikuto stood up, pulling Amu with him, and looked at her.

"Do you still want to get married?" Ikuto asked seriously concerned for Amu's mental health.

"Of course!" Amu said looking Ikuto straight into his eyes.

The girls went back to the closet room and the men went back to get new suits, ones less bloody and wet.

An hour of looking for a new dress, and bridesmaid dresses that were, 'Amu' approved. Unfortunately, Yaya and Nade couldn't make because they had some princess things to attend. Saaya was in jail and Amu was looking at flowers in the dressing room as her hair was getting styled for her wedding.

Two hours, after wedding prep, the organ started to play and Ikuto fidgeted in front of the alter. He was thinking of all the worse possible out comes, because he was afraid Amu may have been right about the bad luck.

However, the thought vanished as the church doors opened. Utau and Rima walked in. They were wearing blue strapless dresses with bows on their waists. They stood in their spots beside where Amu was supposed to be, but no one followed. Ikuto was so worried, he took a step forward, but Utau's hand stopped him. He looked at the girls who vigorously shook their heads. He backed up and waited for an agonizing 2 seconds. Before a woman, dressed in white, walked down the aisle to the beat of the song playing in the background. Ikuto's jaw dropped.

Amu had virtually no make up on. She wore only mascara, eye shadow, and lip-gloss. Her hair was curled loosely and the veil went over her face from a headband made of diamonds. Her dress was a strapless white dress that went to the floor. There was some embroidery on the front of the dress and along the bottom. Blue fabric wrapped around her waist and went just under her chest. The fabric clasped together with a design of diamonds.

Amu wanted a short wedding so the priest went quickly and smoothly through the bible segments and vows until finally he came to the long awaited part of all wedding ceremonies.

"Do you, Ikuto, take Amu Hinamori to be your beloved wife?" He asked.

"I do!" Ikuto exclaimed. Amu blushed, and giggled at his enthusiasm.

"And do you, Amu, take Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be your beloved husband?" He asked.

"I do." Amu said happily.

They exchanged rings. Then there was a long silence. The priest stood there smirking at Ikuto. Then someone in the audience coughed.

"You . . . may . . . kiss . . . the . . . br . . . ide!" The priest stretched on, much to his amusement.

Ikuto pulled Amu into a passionate kiss. They didn't part until Utau tapped on Amu's shoulder. When they parted, Ikuto picked Amu up and they walked away to the carriage.

* * *

Well if that wasn't short then I don't know what is!

Check out my poll!

Read and I really like to hear your

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	17. Their Happy Ending

**Okay! Here is Chapter 14! The LAst one! :(**

**Thank you to everyone who kept on reading! There is no honeymoon to those who mentioned a honeymoon in there review!**

**But I did add a little bit of a twist at the tail end!**

**ChApTeR FoUrTeEn - Their Happy Ending. . .****

* * *

**

**Two Years Later**

Amu and Ikuto were sleeping in each other's arms when there was a knock at their room door.

Amu attempted to get up and get the door, but Ikuto pulled her down on the bed and shook his head.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

"There's a letter here Aruto said to give to you." A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Leave it on my breakfast plate." Ikuto requested.

"No can do. The envelope is red, sir." The voice protested.

Ikuto sighed and looked at Amu. He had fallen asleep again. He stroked her cheek, got up and through on a white top.

"Let's go to my office." Ikuto told the messenger and he closed the door behind him.

Aruto and Souko were still King and Queen, but they gave a few jobs to Amu and Ikuto, that way they could get use to the jobs. Ikuto sat down behind the desk. The messenger set the envelope down and sure enough it was red. Ikuto sighed and told the messenger he was dismissed.

The letter read:

_It's our pleasure of the Supreme Kingdoms_

_to inform you that Hisoka has been killed. _

_He committed suicide as of last night in the _

_jail calls of the Supreme Royal Courts Dungeon._

Ikuto got up and went to breakfast. Amu was sitting by herself. Ikuto couldn't resist teasing her. So, He snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess What?" He asked.

"Ikuto." She said.

"I said what, not who." Ikuto told her.

"What Amu turned and looked at him.

"Hisoka committed suicide last night." He told her.

"Really! That's a relief." Amu sighed trying not to sound to excited, and pleased.

Ikuto pecked Amu on the cheek and went to his seat.

They continued there daily schedule, but happier with the great new.

* * *

"Well, there you have it." An elderly lady said shutting the book.

"Ah, but grandma . . . don't you have more stories to tell?" A little girl asked her grandmother.

"No." she responded.

"But mom always said you had so many." A little boy said.

"That one was my favourite." She told the three children sitting in front of her.

"Why?" The oldest girl asked her grandma.

"Because it's true." She answered.

The children gasped.

"Who are they?" The children asked very excited.

"Mom, what are you telling my kids?" An older woman came through the big door; she had dark pink hair that went to her shoulders.

"Why, I'm just telling them my story." The elderly woman with waist long hair answered.

"Wait! So, your Amu?" The oldest daughter said.

"Yes, you kids have always called me 'Grandma', but my name is Amu." Amu smiled, causing the wrinkles on her face to become exposed more.

"Then who's Ikuto?" the little boy asked.

"Your grandpa, of course." An elderly man walked up behind Amu.

"Here are your Christmas present, Hiro, Ai, and Mai." Ikuto handed out their presents accordingly.

"Dad, where is mine?" The woman, with shoulder length pink hair and light blue eyes, asked.

"Right here, Yumi." Amu passed her keys.

"What are these?" Yumi asked her mother.

"They are keys, to a house." Amu and Ikuto smiled at their daughter.

* * *

After Souko and Aruto died Amu and Ikuto turned the kingdoms into separate countries and left them have their own government and laws.

Amu and Ikuto had one child, Yumi. Yumi went and had three kids, Hiro, Ai, and Mai.

However, their father left them. They are still happy though.

"Grandma, who are you talking to?" Hiro asked.

"Oh no one, dear." Amu winked at Ikuto. Who smiled in return.

* * *

**There was the last chapter of Amu and the Pea. :(**

**Hoped you liked, **

**Tell me if you did.**

**I'm going to be posting the first chapters of the story options**

**I could write next.**

**So Read and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
